Take Me Out to the Ball Game
by Doc Reid
Summary: Professional baseball players are laid up in Dodge and Festus brags that the towns folk can beat them at their own game. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool late autumn day, with the sun shining brightly and the temperatures unseasonably warm. In fact the sun was quite warm when one stepped out from the cooler breeze from the north which indicated that these warm days wouldn't last too much longer.

Doc paid the paperboy his nickle and unfurled the newspaper as he made his way across the street from Del Monicos to the Long Branch Saloon. It was mid morning and time for another cup of coffee.

There was nothing of great interest in the headlines - just some news from Boston which reported new arrivals of ships that were bringing more immigrants to the country. Doc marvelled at how quickly things seemingly were changing, "I bet in twenty years this whole area will be settled," he said to himself as he continued toward the saloon.

Kitty Russell was with Sam Noonan, on the boardwalk out front of the saloon as they were discussing shipments of beer and other spirits to the saloon while Sam swept the walk, "I'll make double sure that we don't get short changed again, Miss Kitty," Sam smiled.

"I know you will, Sam," Kitty smiled and then spotted the doctor crossing the street. "I sware, one day he's going to get run over by a wagon as he reads that paper," she chuckled.

Sam blushed, "I don't think he'd like to see his own name in print over that one," he then laughed causing Kitty to burst out laughing, "No, I don't think so," Kitty said as she pulled herself together as Doc approached. "Good morning, Dc," Kitty said.

Doc didn't look up, "Hum, morning Kitty," he muttered as he pushed through the swing-doors still looking at the newspaper. Kitty's eyebrows rose as she watched the doctor and then looked over to Sam, who could only shrug not knowing what Doc was doing.

Kitty twisted her lips and with a slight huff followed the physician into the establishment, followed by Sam.

Doc sauntered to a table near the back of the room and sat down. The whole time he didn't take his eyes off the newspaper. Kitty watched and her eyebrows then knitted together as she marched toward the doctor, "Doc? Is everything all right?"

Doc looked up over the expanded sheets of newsprint with an odd look on his face, "Well of course it is. Isn't it?" he the grumped.

"Well, I don't know," Kitty said, "you hardly said hello just now and you have your nose stuck in that newspaper for some reason..." she furled out her hands to make her point.

"Hum," Doc said as he realized that he was indeed engrossed in the newspaper, as Kitty pointed out. "I guess I was just caught up in this article about this so-called baseball game," Doc stated.

"Baseball?" Kitty placed her hands on her hips. "I've never heard of it?"

Doc chuckled, "No doubt you haven't. It's a man's sporting game played on a diamond," Doc smiled.

"Well if it has men and diamonds, I should like to know!" she chuckled as she sat down next to Doc.

"The field they play their game on has a diamond shape to it. It's an old sport here and only recently leagues have been competing," Doc continued.

"Oh?" Kitty questioned.

Doc sat forward in his chair and placed the paper flat out on the table, "Yes. Competing."

"For what?"

"For a trophy or something," Doc answered.

Kitty chuckled, "That sounds silly," she said as she jokingly swatted at Doc's arm.

"It's true," Doc said as he tried to convince Kitty. Even the look in his eyes and the fact he knowingly brushed his right hand across his moustache wasn't enough.

Kitty's eyebrows knit together again, "Don't grown men have better things to do than to play games?"

Doc nodded, "I suppose so, but these fellows get paid to play. They travel all over the place - from New York to San Francisco!" he said ticking his head. "The world sure is changing," he added.

Kitty sat back, "People get paid for this?"

Doc nodded, "and people pay to see it," he stated as he stared down at the newspaper on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right men," coach James O'Connor bellowed through the change room, "That was a good game, and we need to focus on Louisiana next. However, to get there, we have a bit of a train ride ahead of us and a stop or two in cattle country," he growled.

"Cattle country?" William Slater said aloud.

"Yeah. Cattle country. It's right next to the Indian Territories, in case you are wanting to look that up in an atlas," O'Connor growled at Slater.

"Not really," Slater meekly answered.

"I thought as much," O'Connor stated s he turned to face the other men of the Chicago White Stockings team. "Remember men, we won the championship just three years ago, and we are do out time again," he said as he strolled passed the men as they prepared for their journey to Louisiana.

Chuck Pearson nudged Slater, "You sure like to get under his nose don't you?" he said while chewing on his tobacco.

Slater shrugged, "I was only askin' a question," he looked down at his leather glove which looked more like an oversized glove with a hint of padding. "I hope we beat Louisiana," Slater said as he balled up his right hand and smacked it down into his glove.

"From what I have heard, it shouldn't be hard," Pearson laughed. "Lest get ready for the train," he nudged Slater again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt slowly walked up Front Street and tipped his hat at the ladies as they were out and about doing some shopping. He paused on the boardwalk just up from the jail house and spotted Festus who was just leaving the livery stable. Matt checked both directions of the busy street before he ventured across, "Festus?"

The deputy looked up at Matt, "Oh, hiya, Matthew," he smiled as he continued walked up the street with Matt at his side.

"I didn't see you first thing this morning," Matt stated.

Festus stopped and looked at Matt, "Were you looking fer me fer a reason, Matthew?"

Matt shook his head, "No. No particular reason," he said as the two continued up the street.

"Wall that is a big relief," Festus stopped in his tracks and his shoulders sagged.

"Well, just what were you doing?" Matt has to asked.

Festus looked up at Matt and formulated his words, "Matthew. You know that old feller Brooks?"

Matt nodded.

"Wall he put in a whole big order with Mr. Jonas," Festus began to explain. The echos of the past came back to Matt, "Go on, Festus," he said trying not to roll his eyes.

"Wall that feller only paid half his bill with Jonas and said he'd pay the rest when his order was delivered," Festus sighed.

"Let me guess, he didn't pay you the rest..." Matt said.

Festus drew his breath and shook his head no.

"And now you are going to tell Jonas," Matt continued.

"Wall I have to say something to him," Festus' voice was barely audible.

Matt tucked his thumbs into his belt, "Why didn't Brooks pay the rest of the money?"

Festus looked down at his boot and played with the sand on the street, "He said that Jonas didn't send everything he asked for," the hill man stated.

"And just what didn't Jonas send?" Matt was growing angry.

"He wanted Jonas to send a case of whiskey. For the winter, he said," Festus looked up at Matt. Matt knew he had to sort that mess out sooner than later or he'd have Wilbur Jonas on his back as well. "Leave it with me, Festus," the marshal sighed and continued up the street to the Long Branch Saloon.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur Jonas carried an armful of brown-paper wrapped packages out to Sarah Perkins' wagon, "Thank you ever so much, Mr. Jonas," she smiled from the seat of the wagon.

"Oh," Jonas blushed slightly, "You're welcome Miss Perkins," he smiled back and wave to her as she went on her way. Jonas stood on the boardwalk and watched before the marshal caught his eye across the street.

"Marshal?" Jonas hollered to catch Matt's attention over the traffic of the wagons, horse and people on Front Street. Matt felt trapped. The marshal acknowledged the store owner with a wave of his hand and then drew a breath before crossing the busy street. Matt reached the other side - much to his discontent, "Good morning, Jonas," he forced a smile knowing full well what Jonas wanted to see him about.

"Good morning, marshal," Jonas adjusted his spectacles before continuing, "You haven't seen Festus this morning have you?"

Matt drew his lips tight and looked around, "No, I can't say that I have," Matt stated. "Why?" the then asked.

Jonas frowned, "That's not like Festus when I send him to deliver something..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, perhaps he got busy doing something else," Matt said as he started to leave.

"I bet you that old Thomas Brooks is giving him a hard time. Next time that man places an order with me, I'll fill it with explosives!" Jonas blurted out.

Matt thought for a moment, "He's done this before. Brooks, I mean?"

Jonas nodded with an angry look on his face, "I've told him I will not supply his liquor," Jonas placed his hands firmly on his hips and looked down the street.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Jonas," Matt said while looking at Jonas who slowly looked back. "Now, marshal, I only did that once, and I learned my lesson," the store owner said sheepishly. Matt smiled, "I'm just giving you a hard time," he chuckled.

Jonas failed to see the humour and cleared his throat, "So what are you going to do about this?" he asked Matt straight out.

Matt looked down at the boardwalk and thought for a second and then looked back at the intense blue eyes of Wilbur Jonas, "I'll find Festus and see that he is all right, and have him see you," Matt said, "but, if Festus hasn't got all your money from Brooks, you don't take it out on him, alright?"

Jonas nodded, "I won't marshal, you have my word on that. That old coot Brooks should be locked away. The last time I took things out to him and he accused me of cheating him he threw rocks at me with deadly accuracy!" Jonas stated.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Matt then asked.

Jonas shrugged, "I guess by the time I got back to town I had calmed myself down enough. I'm not even sure you were here that day," Jonas sighed. "That's why I've asked Festus to take a run out there the last few times. I figured him being a deputy and all..."

Matt nodded, "I'll have a talk with Brooks," he said with a frown. Jonas looked hopeful and was about to go back into his warm store when Matt stopped him, "Jonas?"

Jonas turned, "Yes?"

"Did Brooks hit you with any of those rocks?" Matt asked.

Jonas was reluctant to answer but he noted the growing irritation in Matt's stance, "Two or three of them hit me in the back and shoulder as I raced back to my wagon," he said softly. Matt nodded, "Thanks," he said as he turned back to the jail house to talk to Festus. Jonas watched the marshal for a brief moment before returning his attention to a few new customers in his store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus' chin rested on his knuckles of his right hand while he rested his elbow on the small wooden table. With his right hand he pushed a few checkers around. He was not looking forward to facing Jonas and hoped that Matt wouldn't get caught up in the whole mess. Festus' eyes lifted as the latch on the door made a noise and Matt stepped down into the office, closing the door behind him. Matt twisted his mouth before he pulled his tan hat from his head and snapped it down on the wooden peg near the door.

Matt said nothing as he walked to his desk and lifted his coffee cup. Slowly he turned and walked to the little wood-stove and with a cloth, picked up the battered enamelled coffee pot and poured a cup full. The room was cool enough that steam could be seen lifting from the dark brown liquid.

Matt then slowly walked over to Festus and pull out the other chair before lowering himself onto it, "So," he began as he formulated his words.

Festus dropped his arm to the table, "So, what Matthew?"

Matt drew a sip of coffee and then looked at Festus, "How come you never told me that Brooks threw rocks at Jonas and that is why you are running orders ut there?"

Festus squirmed in his seat and looked down at the checkers on the table, "Wall, Matthew," he began, "Jonas asked me not ta say anything cause he didn't want to make Brooks even more mad then he is," Festus stammered.

"I see," Matt nodded as he tried to make sense of the situation, "but you wanted me to patch things up for you and Jonas because Brooks didn't give you the whole amount he owed," Matt stated.

"Something like that," Festus continued to play with the checkers.

"Festus," Matt clamped his free hand down over Festus' hand to stop him from playing with the red and black wooden play pieces, "there's more to this and I want to know. Now," his voice was firm.

Festus looked up from his hand and his eyes were sheepish looking. He swallowed hard and he squirmed some more, "Matthew, you know that Brooks fellow only moved here a few years ago," he said in a hushed voice. Matt nodded.

"Wall, Mr. Jonas doesn't want anyone to know that Brooks is Ellen's brother. He tried to em...embuz..." Festus fought to get the right word out.

"Embezzle?"

Festus nodded, "That's the word Jonas used..." he stated while clicking his fingers.

"Huh?" Matt's eyebrows knitted together.

"Seems like Brooks tried to steal from Ellen..." Festus said as he slowly pulled his hand free from under Matt's.

"Well, this gets more interesting all the time..." Matt looked down at his coffee and wondered what to do.

"Wall its got me all confused, that's a for sure!" Festus grumbled. "Don't get me wrong," he said crossing his arms across his chest, "l like Jonas and Ellen, but that Brooks fellow is rotten to the core..."

Matt set his cup down on the table and stood. "I think it time I payed a visit to Thomas Brooks," Matt said as he walked to the door and pulled his hat off the peg. "Rocks or no rocks, he has some answering to do," Matt said as he opened the door and left the office.

Festus huffed, "I'm glad I ain't goin' out there again..." he pushed the checkers across the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus stood from the chair he was sitting in and made a face as he pondered what Matt was going to say to Thomas Brooks. He gathered by his conversation with the marshal that he had spoken to Wilbur Jonas about the matter, so it was safe to venture up the street without being scolded for not getting the store owner's money from his brother-in-law.

Festus felt it was just as well that Jonas cut business ties with Brooks, especially the way the man treated his kinfolks. "No Haggen I know would be so rotten to try and steal like that from their kinfolk," he muttered to himself as he left the jail house. "In fact," he thrust his right finger toward the boardwalk as he walked along talking to himself, "Not one Haggen I know, would be that way. Now, you take the likes of the Modhercans - well they would sell yer soul to the devil ifin they felt they would get something for it...That Argonaut is the worst," Festus grumbled further.

Before Festus knew it, he was at the general store. Wilbur Jonas as placing some gourds out into the baskets on the boardwalk, "Festus?" he said while holding a large squash in his hands. He looked over his spectacles at the hill man.

Festus froze in his tracks. His eyes lifted from under his ragged hat, "Mr. Jonas," he tried to smile.

"Festus, I heard that Brooks didn't pay you," Jonas tightened his lips in disappointment, before he spoke again, "but the marshal said he was going to have words with him," Jonas' eyes darted from the hill man to the jail house and back.

Festus nodded, "Matthew is heading out to see ole Brooks now," he swallowed.

"Good," Jonas said. "It might do him good," Jonas stated as he busied himself once again with the gourds and squashes. "Thomas needs some talking to," he said under his breath to no one in particular.

Festus remained standing behind the store owner. He fussed with his buttons on his coat, "Mr. Jonas?"

"Yes, Festus," Jonas continued to arrange his produce.

"Matthew asked me about ole Brooks," Festus cautiously squeaked out.

Jonas stopped what he was doing and blinked his eyes and wet his lips before he stood up and slowly tuned to face the deputy. Jonas swallowed and looked around to make sure no one else could hear. He stepped closer to Festus, "The marshal knows that Brooks, is..." he couldn't bring himself to finished the sentence. Festus nodded anyway. Jonas' shoulders sagged, "Festus, why?"

Festus looked up with his hazel eyes, "Mr. Jonas, Matthew needed to know. You know that yerself," he sighed.

Jonas looked down at the boardwalk, "I suppose he did need to know," he sighed. "Maybe I should have told him earlier about what Thomas is like," he said with an air of disapproval he'd brought to himself. Jonas looked up at the deputy who looked like he was about to be sentenced to life in prison, "Sorry Festus. I should have told the marshal about this instead of getting you involved," Jonas looked like he'd rather hide somewhere than continue his conversation.

Festus smiled, "I bet Matthew will get this all work out, just like that," he encouraged Jonas with a weak smile.

"It sure would be nice if he did," Jonas smiled. "Thank you for your help," the store owner said before he turned back into his store.

Festus knew that Jonas was only being polite and that he was not happy that the news of his ill-tempered brother-in-law was out of the bag. Festus thought for a moment and then followed Jonas into the store, "Ya know Mr. Jonas, what ole Brooks needs is something to do than sit out at his place and stew over stuff," he smiled.

Jonas looked at the hill man like he has kittens crawling out of his ear, "Thomas has no interests in anything but to take what he can from whoever he can, whenever he can," he stated as he went about his work.

"Wall maybe none that you know of," Festus continued. "Maybe he's just not found what he's good at yet," he smiled awkwardly.

Jonas stopped what he was doing and placed his pencil down firmly on the ledger page and slowly looked up at the deputy who was fiddling with the pockets n his coat. "The only thing he is good at is being a fink," he blurted out.

Festus nodded, "I can't argue with that," he said while twisting his mouth in thought. Festus remained in the store for a moment or more. Jonas had gone on about his business but stopped just as the deputy left. Jonas' eyebrows knitted together as he wondered what the deputy was going to get up to now.

Festus sauntered up the street and stood in front of the Long Branch Saloon. Maybe, he thought, Miss Kitty and Doc would have an answer to his problem about Jonas' brother-in-law. The hill man stepped up to the boardwalk and pushed through the swing-doors and stepped down into the establishment.

Festus' eyes scanned the room and spotted Doc with Kitty near the back, at Kitty's table. They looked to be engaged in a conversation over something in the newspaper. Curiosity got the best of Festus and he wove his way to the back of the saloon, "Miss Kitty. Doc," he smiled.

"Hello, Festus," Kitty smiled. Doc grunted, "I'm telling you Kitty that the game of baseball is a gentleman's sport and no one gets hurt. Now wouldn't it be quite the thing is this Chicago White Stockings team came to Dodge City and showed up a game?"

Kitty made a face, "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt things. If, as you say, it isn't violent," the redheaded saloon owner shrugged, "What's the worse that could happen?!" she chuckled.

Doc then looked up at the deputy, "And what's your problem," he mused.

Festus snorted, "Wall it ain't really my problem, its Jonas'," Festus said.

Kitty scolded the deputy, "Festus, if it's Mr. Jonas' problem, you shouldn't be talking about it!"

"I know, but I think he needs help about something," Festus said with a slight more twang to his voice.

"Oh?" Doc perked up.

Festus nodded, "His brother-in-law is a mean fellow and..." Festus stopped short. "Yer right, Miss Kitty. I ortant be talkin' about this," he said.

Doc pursed his lips as Festus began to walk way, "Don't you just walk off like that!" Doc bellowed at the deputy. "Get right back here. Jonas is a friend of mine...well ours and we need to help him if his brother-in-law is mean," Doc stated. "Who is his brother-in-law, anyway?" the doctor asked.

"That Thomas Brooks fellow," Festus said thumbing over his shoulder. "He nearly hit me with a shovel when I asked him for the money he owed Jonas," Festus stated.

"Shouldn't Matt know this?" Kitty asked.

"Matthew knows. That's where he's at now," Festus ticked his head. "I sure hope he can talk some sense into that old coot," Festus said with a tick of his head.

Doc looked at Kitty, "By the sounds of it, I hope Matt keeps his back covered," he said then drew his hand over his moustache while his eyes drifted between Kitty and Festus.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt stood at the decapitated gate and watched Thomas Brooks from the hedgerow, "Now, Mr. Brooks, I know you didn't pay Jonas what he wanted," Matt tried to reason.

Brooks walked back and forth on his porch with his shotgun draped over his arm, "You're damn right I didn't pay Jonas! He didn't fill my order, that's why! Typical, I'd say," Books bellowed.

"Jonas can't sell you liquor, and you know it," Matt stated as he moved a little closer.

"All that old jerk needs to do is walk across the alley and see that saloon owner and slip her a few dollars," Brooks argued as he continued to pace.

Matt sighed, "Kitty Russell knows the rules too. If you want a drink come into Dodge," Matt suggested.

"Like hell," Brooks lifted his gun, "You best be leaving now, marshal."

Matt's eyebrows knit together s he could now see what Jonas and Festus were facing. Matt cleared his voice, "You do realize that pointing a gun at a Federal Marshal is an offence," Matt pointed to the shotgun.

Brooks looked down at the gun and shrugged, "Yeah. So?" he looked back up at Matt, "And just what are you going to do about it?"

"Well I can arrest you for that," Matt stated as he continued to point at the gun draped over Brooks' arm. He wasn't one hundred percent that the law even existed, but he had to make Brooks understand one way or another that he was breaking laws and being on the wrong end of the gun, he felt that anything at all would help. Matt inched closer again.

Brooks lifted the gun and began to take aim, "You stay right where you are, marshal!" he said as he looked down the barrel.

Matt was angry, "You might get one shot off, but I guarantee that with that scatter gun, you might only hit part of me, and with my pistol, I'll shoot you for sure," Matt tightened his jaw muscles and narrowed his eyes. His right hand hovered over his pistol grip.

Brooks made a face and slowly lowered the gun realizing he was over playing his hand, "Okay, marshal. You win. Now what?"

Matt drew a sigh of relief and walked cautiously toward the old log cabin, "I suggest you pay for the items you bought. And as I said," Matt stepped closer to Brooks looking down at him, "if you want alcohol, you go into town to get it," he said as he snatched the gun from Brook's hands.

"Hey, I need that gun!" Brooks protested.

"You come into Dodge and settle up with Jonas and you can have it back," Matt glared at the man. He wondered how Jonas stood him at all.

"I'm not going to talk to that idiot!" Brooks laughed. "Only good thing he did in his life was to take Ellen off my hands after our folks died," he rubbed his coarse hand across his stubbled cheek while glaring at Matt.

"I don't plan to get caught in any family business. I leave that to you and Jonas. But what I will, is enforce the law and right now you are on the verge of breaking a few rules and I will make certain you pay attention to that," Matt growled.

Brooks twisted his mouth in thought, "I bet you are a friend of that no-good brother-in-law of mine, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Just like many other people in Dodge," Matt looked down at the man who stood before him. Thomas Brooks was a little taller than Doc, and about the same build and maybe ten years younger. He appeared to be fit for his age and was rather skittish in Matt's opinion, but he assumed if he was up to no-good he all the reason to be.

Matt sighed, "I want you to straighten this mess out within the week. If you don't you can expect to see some time behind the bars in my jail house," the marshal cautioned Brooks as he readjusted his grip on the shotgun and left the premises.

Thomas Brooks sneered at Matt as the marshal stepped down from his porch and gathered Buck's reins. Matt then quickly tied the shotgun to the back of the saddle and then pulled himself up onto the horse. With a quick jab of his spurs he headed back to Dodge.

"Jonas. When I get my hands on you," Brooks growled to himself before pulling the screen door open with a hard jerk, nearly pulling the door off the frame. Brooks growled even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The old conductor checked his watch as the train slowed down into the Spearville train station. The train was slightly behind, but he didn't think anything of it as he announced the next stop, "Spearville. Next stop is Spearville," he said loudly as he walked through the three passengers cars.

Carl Dodds crewed his cigar as he looked out the window, "Spearville? This is in the boonies," he half laughed.

"I bet they never even heard of baseball here," Bert Wilson laughed as he pointed out the window at the cowboys and horses. Several other team members chuckled but were reminded by coach O'Connor to mind the locals.

Chuck Pearson elbowed William Slater in the ribs, "I told you this was Indian Territory," he winked. "I couldn't imagine moving out here to this...this nothingness," Pearson said while looking out at the Spearville train station.

"It sure seems old, doesn't it?" Slater leaned to the window for a better view.

The conductor passed the two men, "Just the same, it's civilized," he noted the look on the men's faces as they stared out the window. The conductor then stepped down off the passenger car and walked to the engine. The engineer had a large oil-can and was pouring oil into a hole, "We're going to have to stop in Dodge for a few days. They have a blacksmith shop and we need a part replaced before we move on. This oil will just get us into Dodge tonight," the engineer stated.

"I'll let the passengers know," the conductor walked back to the passenger car grabbing the railing and stepped up into the car. He wasn't looking forward to the heckling from the passengers, especially the Chicago White Stockings baseball players. The conductor drew a deep breath knowing he had no choice but to tell them of the layover in Dodge City. He could tell from their earlier comments about Spearville they were not going to be happy.

The conductor stepped into the passenger car where the coach and most of the players remained seated, "How much longer do we have to stay here?" coach O'Connor asked.

"Not long. We'll soon be underway to Dodge City," the conductor started to speak.

"Oh, the town of the legendary marshal....er, what's his name?" Slater giggled while asking.

"Who cares?" Dodds said. "I just want to get the hell out of these hick towns," he continued.

The conductor cleared his voice, "That might be a day or two," he said.

"What?" O'Connor asked.

"There's a problem with the locomotive and there will be a lay over in Dodge, I'm sorry to say," he said and quietly moved to the next passenger car.

"A lay over!?" Chuck Pearson muttered. "There had better be some women and a bar in this Dodge City hick-town..."


	5. Chapter 5

Festus stood by the window in the jail house. He was busy pouring a coffee when he saw Matt cross the street toward the building. Matt had a slightly puzzled look on his face. The deputy waited where he stood to find out that was bothering the marshal.

Matt opened the door and stepping into the warm office, "Festus," he said as he crossed the floor after closing the door.

"Matthew," Festus replied and waited. But curiosity got the best of him, "Matthew, you look plum puzzled about something as he watched the marshal sort through papers on his desk.

"I am," Matt stopped and looked up, "Do you recall any letters from the railroad?"

Festus shook his head no, "Is there a problem?"

Matt sighed, "Yes. The train is over due by almost two hours," he stated just as the whistle blew as the train slowly pulled into the station. "Let's go and see why," Matt said as he quickly headed to the door with Festus hot on his heels.

Both law men raced over to the train station only to find what seemed like calm and order as the conductor assisted the ladies off the train. Matt made a face and walked over to the engineer who was down on his knees looking at one of the bolts. The engineer shook his head as he stood and almost walked into Matt, "Oh, hiya, marshal," he said as he took a couple of steps back.

"I take it there is a problem with the locomotive," Matt's eyes darted from the engineer to the area the man was just examining and back again.

"It's a miracle we got here when we did," the engineer removed his striped cap and drew a blue polka-dotted handkerchief across his sweaty brow.

"How so?" Matt was more curious as he tucked his thumbs over his belt and gently rocked on his heels with an air of slight annoyance.

"Seems like we lost some parts along the line, and I had to take my time getting here," the engineer explained.

"You should have wired ahead," Matt stated.

"I know. But I didn't think it was going to take this long to get here," the engineer replied, "the problem seemed to get worse the faster I tried to go, so I simply slowed down and there aren't any telegraph offices between here and Spearville," the engineer explained.

"Hum," Matt grunted flatly as his eyes lifted to the boisterous crowd of men who were getting off the end passenger car, "Who in heck are they?" Matt asked as the conductor walked past.

"Likely your nightmare for the next few days," the conductor stopped and looked down the platform at the men.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Festus looked the conductor in the eye with Matt eagerly waiting to hear his answer.

"Those men are the Chicago White Stockings baseball team. League champions in 1870. They are a rough and tumble group, who love baseball, booze and women," the conductor half smiled as he bid both the law men adieu, with an almost audible "good luck."

Matt and Festus watched the conductor walk away and then slowly turned to each other. Not a word was spoken between them as their eyes slowly shifted to the rowdy group of men who were about to descend into Dodge.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought and then quickly walked up the platform, "Who's in charge here?" he shouted over the laughter and ruckus behaviour.

"I am," coach O'Connor stated with a stub of a cigar in his teeth, "why?"

Matt straightened his back and looked around at the men. They were all tall and well built. Matt looked down at the man who stood impatiently before him, "Come on, I haven't got all day," O'Connor grumbled.

"I'm Matt Dillon. United States marshal. I'm the law in this town and I just want to make sure that your men understand that there are rules," Matt looked over the men again - some of whom were now watching the marshal. Festus stepped closer to Matt who seemed to sense emanate danger.

"Yeah, so? My men know what they can and can't do, just as long as this hick-town has the right stuff," O'Connor laughed.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Even the right stuff, has rules," Matt stated firmly as he implied drinking and other establishments.

O'Connor twisted his mouth in thought, "You run your town, marshal. I'll run my team," he said before he turned quickly and walked to his men. Matt watched as O'Connor buried himself within the group which soon walked way from the train station.

"Matthew?" Festus nudge the marshal's arm slightly with his elbow.

Matt's eyes followed the Chicago team, "yes, Festus?"

"I think we orta tell Miss Kitty and Doc about these fellas." the deputy stated.

Matt slowly looked over to the hill man, "Why?"

Festus looked slightly sheepish, "Wall, it seems to me that ole Doc has some interest in this here game of baseball and, wall Miss Kitty could do a heap of business, dontcha think?"

Matt chuckled, "I wonder about you sometimes, Festus," he said placing a firm hand on the hill man's shoulder. "Let's go tell Doc and Kitty about the Chicago White Stockings," he smiled.

Festus slowly smiled, "Matthew, do you suppose the Chicago White Stockings might show us a game?" Festus asked as he walked along side the marshal.

"Oh, I don't know, Festus. After all they are professional baseball players and like to be paid to play," Matt smiled.

"It surely would be something to see," Festus speculated.

"I'm sure it would be too," Matt chuckled.

Both law men crossed the street and turn onto Front Street. The baseball players where spreading throughout Dodge like some locus plague. Matt and Festus watched on for a moment, "Festus, we better get to the Long Branch quickly," he tugged at Festus' coat. The deputy nodded and followed Matt as they quickly made their way down the street to the Long Branch Saloon.

"Matthew, I thought that feller said he was in control of his men," Festus said as he hustled along side the marshal. "Yeah, he did, but if that's him over there, he's lost control," Matt pointed to the coach who was sitting in front of the Dodge House with his chin in his hands. Matt drew a breath, "Festus you got and tell Kitty and Doc. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on here," Matt's eyes didn't leave the coach.

Festus nodded, "Sure thang, Matthew," he said as he continued down the street to find Kitty and Doc.


	6. Chapter 6

Festus practically marched up Front Street, so much so, his spurs were jingling. Doc and Kitty froze at the sound as the spurs grew closer, "I suppose going out the window at the back isn't an option," Doc quipped just as Festus appeared in the doorway of the saloon with Matt not too far behind.

"What do you suppose they are up to?" Kitty watched as the two law men entered the establishment and crossed the floor. Matt had a slightly bemused look on his face which both Kitty and Doc noted; unlike the very businesslike look on Festus' face. The hill stopped short of the table they sat at.

Festus leaned forward, "You'll never guess what," he spoke in a soft voice so no one else could hear.

"You're leaving town!" Doc stated for which he received a playful cuff from Kitty who was trying hard not to laugh at the doctor's whit.

"No!" Festus barked back. "Something much better," he leaned in further.

Doc and Kitty looked up at Matt who only shrugged. Their eyes drifted back to the deputy, "Something is better than you leaving town? Well, I can't imagine what that might be," Doc looked at Kitty only to be cuffed again. "What?" Doc squawked at Kitty.

Kitty composed herself and ran her tongue over her lips before she spoke, "Festus what is it? We're dying to know!" her eyes quickly shot over to Matt who was now rolling his eyes.

Festus quickly pulled out a chair and dropped down onto it, "The Chicago White Stockings are right here in Dodge," He poked his left index finger matter-of-factly onto the green felt-covered table to make his point clear.

Doc leaned forward, "The who?"

"Them baseball players!" Festus' voice was in fine hill man form as he squealed out the answer and thumbed over his shoulder to make his point.

"Baseball players?" Kitty scoffed.

Matt decided to sit down as well, "It's true," he said as he lowered himself onto a chair next to Kitty.

Doc ticked his head, "I don't believe it," he chuckled, "why would they be in Dodge?"

Festus leaned forward, "Cause the train broke down," he said with a wink.

"The train broke down?" Doc repeated.

"Jist like I said!" Festus smiled.

Matt interjected, "It seems that the team was on their way to Louisiana to play a game, when something fell off the locomotive. The White Stockings will be in Dodge for a few days while the engine is being repaired," Matt didn't sound too thrilled with the idea. "Their coach tells me they are a rough bunch who like drinking and women," he made a face to the later.

"Oh?" Kitty chirped.

Festus nodded eagerly totally ignoring what Matt had just finished saying, "Matthew and I thought that you might like to know fer yer business, Miss Kitty and cause you seem so interested and all, Doc," Festus smiled.

"Well, this might be an interesting next few days," Kitty sighed. Doc petted Kitty on the forearm, "We'll manage," his crystal blue eyes held his own concerns.

Festus made a face, "I don't know why you all of a sudden got so glum," he said as he scratched at his whiskered cheek while looking around the room, looks like you could use some business," he said turning back to Kitty.

"Thanks, Festus," Kitty said dryly.

"I'm always looking out fer my friends," Festus replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Doc started to stand, "I best get going and batten down some hatches," he said drawing his hand across his grey moustache.

"Doc, dontcha think it would be something to watch the White Stockings play a game?" Festus stood.

"Well of course it would, but who are they going to play and who's going to watch?" Doc retorted. Festus shrugged, "Maybe they could play themselves," he said following Doc to the door. Matt and Kitty watched on and both shook their heads as they watched the doctor clearly trying to shake Festus, however his attempt failed at the door where they were met with seven of the baseball players.

Doc's jaw dropped open at the sight of the men. They were nearly as tall as Matt. All of them. Festus watched as Doc stepped aside and allowed the players into the Long Branch.

Kitty and Matt were quick to their feet and moved quickly to the bar where the players began to place orders. Sam was doing his best to keep up.

Matt purposely parked himself next to the biggest of the men. Doc, who was still in awe, slowly turned back into the room and nested next to Matt with Festus on his other side.

"I don't want nay trouble from you fellas," Matt warned.

"As long as our needs are taken care of," one of the men smiled at Kitty and then back to Matt, "we'll be as good as gold."

Matt's jaw muscles tightened.

"Matt," Kitty moved down the bar near Matt, "I can take care of myself. It's my girls I worry about." Matt nodded, "I'll make sure Newly and Festus are doing extra rounds to make sure everyone is behaving," Matt said as he turned to the ball player next to him.

"Now, marshal, you can't stop us from having fun while we're here," he said as he squared himself to the marshal.

"No, but I can make sure you follow the rules," Matt glared at the player who then smiled slightly. Matt continued to look at the man who then slowly turned back to the bar. A certain air of uneasiness filled the room as more players filed through the doors into the Long Branch, one even was heard saying "This is the best hole in town yet," Kitty twisted her mouth at the comment as her eyes looked from Doc's to Matt's. Matt frowned and leaned down on the bar, "These boys need something to do while they are here," he said to his friends.

Festus was all smiles, "Ask them if they'll play a game!" he said.

Doc shot a glare over to the deputy, "Baseball players just don't play a game. The need a team to play against!" he stated loudly.

"Wall foot, Doc, I'm sure we could make a team up. I even wager that we beat them at their own game!" the hill man's voice was louder then a whisper. Matt tried to hush the two men down, but he was too late.

One of the other players heard the whole conversation, "Did I just hear you challenge the White Stockings to a game of baseball?" he stood looking down at Festus and Doc.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt stood straight and tried to intervene in the brewing heat of the conversation, "He didn't mean what he said," Matt smiled.

The White Stocking player looked past Matt at the deputy who was trying to paw his way out of Doc's hands, "Sure I did, Matthew!" he muttered as he then looked at Doc, "git yer clammy hands off me!"

Doc continued to try and stop Festus from any further comments. Matt shot a glance over his shoulder to see both Festus and Doc pawing at each other to stop each other from moving and talking, "Festus! Foe once in your life, shut up!" Doc finally yelled.

"Doc!" the hill man was taken aback, "I you know we could whoop these fancy-pants fellas!" Festus stated again. This time the White Stocking player pushed past Matt. Kitty stood behind the bar and her mouth slowly dropped open. Sam watched on as well as the tall baseball player moved to where Doc and Festus were standing at the end of the bar, "Care to repeat that?" the player growled.

"No he doesn't," Doc stated as he looked up at the man who was standing directly behind him.

"I wasn't talking to you runt," he sneered and placed his big hands on Doc's shoulders and moved him out of his way.

"Runt?" Doc squeaked out as he fell gently against the bar and watched the ball player.

The White Stocking player was now jabbing his finger into Festus' chest, "My name is Frank Warner, and you better remember me and if you are man enough, and you think you town of "cowboys", he said emphasising the cow, "can beat the White Stockings, you have your self a game," Warner sneered.

"Now hold on, here," Matt was now standing left of Frank Warner, "You can't go around calling Doc a runt!" he said. Doc rolled his eyes at the marshal's comment and wished that Matt would just leave the saloon and take Festus with him.

Warner looked at Matt and then to the doctor who was now leaning on the bar with his back to the whole situation. Kitty had poured him a drink. "I call 'em as I see 'em," he said back to Matt. Matt frowned, "It's best you leave the Long Branch right now. Take your team mates with you," he said as his tone grew colder.

"I'll leave once that whiskered face hill-billy tells me we're on for a game," Warner growled as his team mates patted him on the shoulder as if he'd done an outstanding thing.

"I said we're on," Festus tried to correct Warner but Matt shut him up, "You may have Festus, but that doesn't mean the rest of Dodge wants to play a baseball game," he concluded.

Frank Warner broke into a laugh, "You are all a bunch of hicks!" he said staggering back to his team mate, still laughing. All the ball players were now laughing. Matt pursed his lips and look over to Kitty who shrugged. Doc was trying to hide, and Festus looked like he was about to attack.

"Excuse me," Matt said as he defiantly walked toward the laughing players and tapped the trouble-maker on the shoulder. Warner slowly turned and looked at Matt while still laughing about his hick comment.

"We'll play your team. And we'll show you that we aren't a bunch of hicks," Matt smiled with his teeth clenched tightly together. To show good faith, Matt extended his hand and Frank Warner took it - just as a battle of wills took hold and each man squeezed tighter on their grips the room fell silent. "Okay," Warner grit his teeth, "we'll play on Thursday," he managed to squeeze out through his drawn lips, pulling his hand free of the marshal's. He looked down at his hand and smiled back at the marshal.

"Now leave, before I find reason to throw you all in jail," Matt growled and watched the players leave the saloon. Once the last one left, Matt shook his hand wildly trying to mask the pain, "He's strong, I'll give him that," Matt said as he moved to the bar next to Doc. Matt flexed his hand.

"And he's strong-headed," the doctor thumbed over his shoulder at Festus who wore a smile on his face while looking out the door. "How's yer hand?" Doc asked with care in his tone.

"Oh, just fine, Doc. Just fine," Matt was somewhat sarcastic as he looked over to Festus.

Kitty poured both men a drink, "Just what do you know about baseball?" she quipped while she looked at her friends.

Doc ticked his head, "Not much. I know some of the rules, but not enough to play the game," he sighed.

"Well what are we going to do?" Matt asked Doc and Kitty.

"We?" Doc said as his eyebrows crept up to his black felt hat. "I'm a runt, remember? And it wasn't my big mouth that got us into this," he huffed and turned back to his drink.

Matt made a face, "Well someone in Dodge must know something about baseball," he sighed and took a long sip from his beer.

Festus moved next to Matt, "Mr. Jonas has a fancy mitt in his store. I once asked him what it was and he said a baseball glove. I bet Mr. Jonas knows about baseball!" the hill man chirped with a wide smile on his whiskered face.

Kitty rolled her eyes and then looked at Festus, "Just because Jonas knows what a baseball glove is, doesn't mean he knows how to play the game," she scolded Festus.

"If he doesn't know how to play the game, why does he have a glove in his store?" Festus countered.

Doc never understood how Festus managed to reason sometimes, but that was a classic, "I think he's got you," he said to Kitty. Kitty sighed, You are all incorrigible!" she huffed.

"Look, the only way we are going to find out if Jonas knows the game is to ask him," Matt stated. All three men looked reluctant to do the deed. Kitty watched and then her eyes narrowed, "I don't know any of you," she said with a growl as she stepped out from behind the bar and marched to the door with all eyes on her. She stopped short of opening the door when she looked back, "Is there anything else I should ask Jonas?"

Festus stepped forward, "See if we can use the mitt," he smiled as Doc cuffed the deputy. Kitty groaned and left the saloon to have a chat with the mercantile owner about baseball.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty Russell stood on the boardwalk out front of the general store. She could see Wilbur Jonas inside wit several customers so she took her time ad tried to think about how to ask the mercantile owner what he knew about the game of baseball.

Kitty gathered herself and walked to the door and stepped down into the cosy warm store. Jonas acknowledged her presence with a wave of the hand from where he stood behind the service counter while assisting Mrs. Smith. "Will that be all, Mrs. Smith?" he asked across the counter.

"For now thank you. I do hope you get some fresh oranges in soon. You seem behind on your orders, Mr. Jonas," she said in somewhat of a huff and left the store.

Kitty over heard and busied herself with some fabrics that were new in the store and Jonas now had his hands full with Sarah Walker - she out lived two husbands and was working on a third, and no wonder they way she ordered everyone around, "Mr. Jonas, I ordered those new boots three months ago!" she bickered.

"Mrs. Walker, I know you did and I have been doing everything I can to fill your order, but I can't find anyone who is making those boots anymore," Jonas tried to explain while keeping the service counter between him and Sarah.

"Please understand, Mrs Walker, I will contact the company again and ask about this make of boot, but you will have to understand that if they don't make it anymore, then you might have to consider another style," Jonas said patiently.

Sarah Walked huff and turned, "I expect to hear from you, Mr. Jonas," she said as she shuffled toward the door, "I've had that make of boot for forty years and I don't plan on changing now," she said over her shoulder before leaving the store.

Jonas' shoulder's sagged and he looked down at the worn pair of boots on his counter. He half laughed, "You wouldn't know anyone with a pair of these, sized six, would you?"

Kitty turned, "Oh, sorry Mr. Jonas, I didn't mean to hear all that..." Kitty tried to smile knowing Jonas was embarrassed by the way Sarah Walker chastised him.

"Oh, well you know how some of my customers are," Jonas tried to laugh it off with a slight nervous edge to his tone - his cheeks were flushed and his eyes held what he really wanted to say as he glanced at the door.

Kitty smiled and wonder how he always managed to keep his temper - perhaps that was one reason Jonas really didn't get "out on the town" - he simply knew too many people and didn't want to socialize with them after hours.

Kitty was standing next to the fabrics and Jonas joined her, "I see you have spotted the newest arrivals, Miss Kitty," his silver moustache curled at the corners of his mouth and a welcome twinkle was in his eyes.

"You must have gotten these in without my notice," Kitty quipped with a slight chuckle and gave Jonas a wink.

Jonas smiled and looked again slightly nervous - it was just his way. "How much would you like of each print?" Jonas was set to cut the fabric to length when he watched Kitty walk across the room and look at the shelf that hardly anyone looked at; it held old inventory and it never moved. "Miss Kitty?" he followed her across the store.

Kitty starred at the baseball glove - the one Festus spoke of, "Mr. Jonas, what is this glove?"

Jonas stepped passed Kitty and picked the glove off the shelf, "It's a baseball glove," he smiled while he pulled it onto his hand and balled up his other hand and smacked it into the glove. "No one has really asked for it, but I figured with Dodge going and all, someday a little boy would ask for one," he smiled and handed it to Kitty.

"I'm sure you are right," Kitty said looking up at the store owner. "Do you know much about baseball?" Kitty thought her segue was rather clever.

Jonas paused at the question, "Why on earth do you want to know that?" he looked over his glasses at the saloon owner.

"Oh, let's just say, the boys were talking and," she had to think fast, "I needed to get some clarification," she finally blurted out.

"Oh, I see," Jonas said while flexing the mitt on his hand. "Well," he stated, "I know enough to know what is going on in a game, and who's winning," he smiled.

"Go on," Kitty urged.

"Well, a team consists of players who have positions in the out field, and there are basemen, a pitcher and a catcher. And they play another team who is at bat..." Jonas tried to explain.

"How does anyone win?" Kitty's eyebrow knit together in question.

"Oh, there is another team, obviously," Jonas answered.

"Obviously," Kitty said as she tried to follow what Jonas was saying.

"That team would be at bat. The pitcher of one team tries to get the ball passed the batter to strike him out, and the batter on the other team is trying to hit the ball so that he can get to a base," Jonas smiled.

"And?"

"Well, if the pitcher can strike out three batters, then his team switches places," Jonas said.

"What is the over all idea of the game?" Kitty asked. She now was totally lost.

"Oh!" Jonas laughed. "Sorry. The idea is to score as many runs to home the team can get," he again examined the mitt.

"Home?" Kitty quipped.

"Home. Yes. That is what the main base is called - home base," Jonas answered.

"Base?"

Yes, there are four bases. First, second, third and home," Jonas tried to explain. Kitty's lips were twisted in thought as she tried to envision the game.

"The bases are laid out in what is called a diamond," Jonas added.

"A diamond?"

"Yes," Jonas went on and used his hands to indicate the shape, "Something like this," he motioned. Kitty was watching intently and nodded. "Have you ever played the game?" she looked up at Jonas who was right into what he was saying.

"Who? Me?" Jonas mused.

"Yes, you," Kitty answered.

"Well, no, I haven't. I guess you might say it came along too late in life for me, but I sure would have liked to," he smiled.

"Really?" Kitty asked coyly.

Jonas nodded, "I sometimes wish that Ellen and I had taken time to raise a family and that I'd have a son would be interested it baseball. I read about it all the time in the newspapers - when they write about it, of course," Jonas pulled the mitt off his hand and placed it back in the shelf.

Kitty smiled, "Would you like to see that mitt get used?"

Jonas looked at Kitty with a frown, "I don't understand," Jonas said.

"Let's go to the Long Branch where Matt, Doc and Festus can fill you in," Kitty hooked her arm around Jonas' and lead him to the door. Jonas quickly flipped his sign to closed and closed the door behind him. He couldn't for the life of him understand what Kitty was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Jonas paused outside the Long Branch saloon and nervously looked around the street. Never before had he closed the store at the hour of the day without a good reason, and he could just hear the customers' comments if they found out he was in the saloon for part of the afternoon for no reason he could ascertain. Kitty looked over her shoulder to the store owner and gave him a tug by the arm to pull him through the swing-doors, into the saloon.

Once inside, Jonas looked around at the patrons, and was thankful none of the people inside were regulars at his store. Kitty guided Jonas to the end of the bar that was closest to the door, where Matt and Doc were perched and deep in conversation.

Festus was some ways down the bar amusing himself and a few others with a spoon and popcorn as he tried to hit the popcorn into the empty beer glass with the spoon. Kitty rolled her eyes at the sight. "Would someone please tell me what this is about," Jonas said as he grew more impatient.

"Mr. Jonas," Matt smiled and then looked to Kitty and Doc. "Jonas? What are you doing in here at this time of day?" Doc realized that it was going on three o'clock.

Jonas leaned forward, "Miss Kitty said you fells were having a discussion about baseball and then wanted to know if I wanted to play a game and now I'm here and would like to know why you need to know," he said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, I see," Matt said then looked to Doc for him to fill Jonas in on what was transpiring.

Doc looked up like Matt as if he'd given him a life sentence in jail. Doc moved around Matt and joined Jonas at the end of the bar, "Well, you see," Doc began and looked at the others before he went on, "the Chicago White Stockings are staying in Dodge for a few days," Doc began.

"They are?" Jonas said as his pitched with unexpected excitement. "The whole team?"

"They sure are," Kitty answered flatly as she crossed her arms and leaned onto the bar top watching the conversation unfold. She felt sorry for Jonas and hoped that he would help the town out of its baseball dilemma they were now in.

"How come? I mean why are they in Dodge? They should be on their way to a game at this time of the year," Jonas chirped.

"Their train broke down on the way through town," Matt chimed in.

"Oh?" Jonas was clearly trying to put the pieces together but he wasn't getting very far.

"Jonas, we need someone who knows how to play baseball," Matt finally stated. Jonas nodded and then frowned, "Why on earth do you need that, I mean someone?"

"Because a big mouth opened his big mouth and bet that the town of Dodge could bet the White Stockings at their game," Doc leaned on his elbow and his balled up hand held his cheek.

"Who'd do a thing....." Jonas began to ask when his eyes lifted to Festus down the length of the bar with the spoon and popcorn. "Oh, my...." he tied the two together. "Oh, there is no way we can bet the White Stockings! They have been league champions! And they are doing very well again this year," Jonas stood straight up and shook his head.

"Jonas, what do you know about baseball?" Doc finally asked while looking at the store owner in the eyes. Kitty's eyes locked onto the store owner who now looked like a trapped rat, "Enough to know who's winning and why," Wilbur Jonas squeaked out as his eyes left Kitty's and down to Doc's. There was no getting out of telling Doc and Matt what he'd told Kitty, not with the look on her face, anyhow.

Matt leaned forward, "Do you think you could teach us?"

"Marshal, you aren't serious about this bet, are you?" Jonas asked nervously.

Matt nodded, "Seems so," he looked at Doc who was nodding and then all eyes lifted to the far end to the bar whee Festus remained amused with the spoon and popcorn. Even Sam was giving the hill man tips on how to hit the popcorn. Festus was honing his technique. Doc turned back to Matt, Kitty and Jonas before covering his eyes with his hand. Matt and Kitty looked at each other while Jonas starred down the bar and swallowed audibly. The store owner's eyes looked at the tree people in front of him, "You want Dodge to play against the White Stocking?"

"That's the idea," Matt quipped. "Can you help?"

Jonas drew a deep breath, "Marshal, I can help, but what we need is skill," he continued to watch Festus with the popcorn and spoon, "and a miracle," Jonas' voice was weak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coach O'Connor was furious, "What do you mean they bet you they could win against us? Of corse would win!" He shouted at Frank Warner who wasn't showing any worries at all. "They are a bunch of cow punching hicks who don't know the first thing about baseball. We'll roll right over them," Warner stated.

"And how will this look in the newspapers?" O'Connor huffed while flailing his arms around trying to comprehend what foolishness his team had just gotten themselves into.

"Why does it have to each the newspapers?" Chuck Pearson asked.

"Don't you think that your fans will be wondering about you when you are stranded in "Indian country," O'Connor stated. "There are newspapers out here too. And would you think, if you did," he glared at Warner, "that if a professional baseball team was topped over in a dust-bowl like this, that they would report your ever move?"

Warner stood and walked over to the window of the coach's hotel room, "I guess that never occurred to us. But now we'd look like fools if we back down," he stated.

"No, of course it never occurred to you. Who does the thinking here?" O'Connor asked bluntly.

Warner huffed, "You do, coach," he looked down at his shoes.

"Well there's no time for sorries now. We have a game to play," O'Connor growled. "And by the way, when is this game going to be played?" he looked at his team with the cigar wedged tightly in his teeth.

"Friday," Pearson gurgled.

"Fine. Just fine..." O'Connor leered. "We have a game to prepare for men, so don't just sit around getting fat and sassy," the coach snorted before he dismissed the men from his room. Once the door was closed, coach O'Connor strolled to the window and looked out onto Dodge, "This game will be a good diversion and modest workout for the team," he smiled. "If these folks in Dodge want a game, they can have a game!" he broke into a wicked laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Jonas looked down at the bar and thought about who might be good to be on the team - if he was serious about the challenge, he wanted the right people. The answer wasn't clear in his mind. Everyone he knew was likely too old and didn't know the game. He twisted his mouth in thought when Doc nudged him on the elbow, "What do you think about Festus' batting technique?" he pointed down the bar and chuckled before he ran his hand over his grey mustache to hide his further amusement.

Jonas pushed himself off from the bar and strolled toward the hill man who remained deeply into his game of "batting" the popcorn. Matt, Doc and Kitty watched on.

"Festus?" Jonas said firmly but the deputy was engrossed in what he was doing and didn't hear him.

Jonas' temper grew short and he snatched the spoon out of Festus' hand, "Festus, we need to talk," he said in all seriousness.

"Mr. Jonas! What's got you so riled up?" Festus took a step backward as he asked.

"Baseball," Jonas spoke firmly and peered over his gold-rimmed glasses at the deputy.

"Oh!? Does this mean yer gonna help us win the game?" Festus asked with a smile on his face. Doc couldn't bare it any longer and walked toward the two men.

"How could you get the good folks of Dodge into this?" Jonas asked.

"Jonas, you know Festus could get pretty good at hitting popcorn," the doctor offered as he stuffed his hands down deeply into his trouser pockets.

"Smartalec!" Festus voiced loudly as he pulled the spoon back out of Jonas' hand. "And jist what do you mean I got the good folks of Dodge into playing baseball? Ole Doc sure didn't say no, and neither did Matthew fer that matter," Festus huffed.

Matt and Doc exchanged glances, "He's right, you know Matt," Doc sighed and looked back to Jonas.

"So, you really want to go through with this?" Jonas squeaked out the question followed by a deep swallow.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice, Mr. Jonas," Kitty moved up the bar and stopped next to Sam. "We can't let them win now!"

Jonas looked at the popcorn and then at his friends in the saloon, "Okay. If you are willing to play and follow my rules, we'll have a game," he was caught between fear and laughter. Still he had the matter of making a team out of a bunch of cowboys who were much more comfortable with a gun in their hand instead of a baseball bat.

"Dag! I knew it!" Festus yipped with enthusiasm and patted the store owner on the back. "Miss Kitty, buy Mr. Jonas a drink fer us!" Festus suggested and before she knew it she had poured the drink and delivered it without anyone paying. Festus, Doc and Matt crowed around Jonas as he told them about the game of baseball. Kitty rolled her eyes and then looked over to Sam who tried not to chuckle. It didn't work, he and Kitty soon broke into a laugh.

Matt, Doc and Festus hung on every word Jonas spoke. He used empty glasses to demonstrate the layout of a baseball diamond and where the various players stood. With each player he told the group of men what the player's role was in the game. Festus became impatient, "Mr. Jonas? What about hitting the ball?"

Jonas looked over to Festus, "I'll get to that in a minute or two, Festus," he tried to smile. He knew that the men where not fully understanding what he was telling them. "The thing is," Jonas paused, "we are going to need someone strong at home base and someone who can really throw a ball," he pursed his lips in thought.

"Foot, I can throw a ball!" Festus piped up.

"I'm sure you can," Jonas said, "but a pitcher has to have accuracy as well as speed."

"Wall, how will you know?" Festus asked.

"I guess we'll have to have tryouts," Jonas shrugged. Tryouts seemed to be the only answer, but with little time, he knew he had to work quickly.

"I'll give it a whirl!" Festus responded. "But I want to bat at the ball too," he was hoping that Jonas was getting the hint. Jonas stopped what he was doing and looked at the hill man, "Festus, everyone on the team will get a chance to hit the ball," he said with as much spirit he could muster. "Hot diggity!" Festus exclaimed as he clicked his fingers together while making a swooping motion with his hand. Doc rolled his eyes before he buried them in the palm of his hand while he stood leaning at the bar.

Kitty reached across and patted the doctor on the forearm, "Jonas knows what to you. Do count him out yet," Kitty said in a hushed voice. Doc looked up through his fingers and sighed, "I hope so. Do you have any idea what kind of a laughing stock this could make out of Dodge? Why, I might even have to move to another town!" he said dropping his hand back to the bar.

"Doc!" Kitty scolded the physician and gave him a play swat. He inturn winced before he turned his attention back to Jonas.

"Do you suppose Newly would play?" Jonas asked Matt.

"I can't see why he wouldn't want too," Matt asked.

"Maybe someone otta tell him so he has a chance to run away," Doc muttered.

"Doc!" Festus heard the doctor. Doc just shrugged and played innocent. "This here is very serious," Festus wagged his index finger at the doctor.

"Well, had you not opened you big mouth, we could be enjoying the day, instead of letting poor Jonas wrack his brains trying to figure out a team!" Doc quipped back causing Festus to snort at him. Doc just chuckled.

Jonas had taken a place at a table and pulled his note pad out of his apron pocket and with the pencil he kept tucked behind his right ear, he began to list positions and people he thought would be good to fill them. That was until he got to the pitcher. He knew of one man that had a good throwing arm, but he'd be damn if he would ask his brother in-law to join the team. And in all likelihood, Thomas Brooks wouldn't set foot in Dodge for fear of being arrested. Wilbur Jonas paused and thought. Matt noted the store owner's self interruption, "Everything all right, Jonas?" he asked while leaning on the back of the chair next to Jonas.

Jonas' intense blue eyes lifted to Matt's, "I don't know who we can get to pitch," he stated.

Matt nodded, "I guess then we'd better get those tryouts going. We don't have much time," Matt said and Jonas nodded, "I'll see if I have a ball to go with that glove I have," he said as he stood. Festus moved next to the store owner as he was about to leave for his store, "Mr. Jonas, can I try the glove?" Jonas looked back over to Matt, Doc and Kitty before he looked back at the deputy. Suddenly Jonas felt a huge responsibility land on his shoulders and he didn't want to fail. "Yes, Festus. You can try the glove," he said as he left the Long Branch.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc leaned on his chin and looked down at his empty glass. With his free hand he turned the glass in his hand while idly looking at the four glasses Jonas lay out like a baseball diamond, "I suppose we should give Jonas a hand, instead of joking about this," the doctor sighed.

"Yes, I think you are right, Doc," Kitty said as she poured a little more whiskey into the doctor's empty glass. "I'm sure by now he's feeling like this whole thing rests on his shoulders," Kitty concluded.

Matt stood next to Doc, "You know, maybe this is just a bad idea all the way around," his voice rose an octave.

"Foot, Matthew. We can't back out now. Just think of those yahoo baseball players and the laughin' they'd get out of that," Festus said as he leaned on the bar near Matt.

"Well, I know they would joke about it and then they would be gone," Matt stated.

"I think there's more to it, Matt," Kitty said as she pointed to the door where Jonas stood with the glove, a few balls and a baseball bat. "I think Jonas now has his heart set on it," she said.

Doc looked over his shoulder and just about spat the mouth full of liquid out, but he managed to hold it in. He placed the glass down on the bar and slowly walked over to the store owner. There was something about him that Doc hadn't seem before, "Jonas? Are you all right?"

"I most certainly am, Doc. Just anxious to see who can throw and who can hit," Jonas smiled. Doc looked back to the others who were now all exchanging glances. He looked back at the store owner, "Have you been drinking?"

Jonas was almost offended by the doctor's question, "Only the drink Miss Kitty gave me, why?"

"You look, well, different," Doc studied the man's face.

"Oh, well, Doc, I've never been able to sell these items and it just feels good to finally find a use for them, in a practical way, of course," Jonas smiled.

"Of course," Doc repeated before he returned to the bar to finish his drink.

"Okay," Jonas stated from the door, "who wants to try out for the Dodge City baseball team?" he announced from the stairs just inside the front door of the Long Branch Saloon. Festus was the first one to throw his hand up in the air and wave it wildly. Matt only nodded and Doc shook his head, "I'll be the team doctor," he stated from his place at the end of the bar. A few other men showed some interest.

"Right, then. Let's go out to the street to see how you do," Jonas turned with Festus hot o n his heels. Matt looked at Kitty and Doc and then slowly made his way to the door, "Aren't you even going to watch this?" he asked sarcastically.

Doc looked at Kitty, "I wonder if I should go up stairs and get my medical bag?" Kitty smirked and once again playfully cuffed the doctor across the upper arm, "Doc, you are incorrigible!" Kitty laughed as she followed Doc to the door. "I was just wondering!" he said while still laughing.

Kitty and Doc exited the Long Branch just in time to witness Festus' first attempt at pitching. Jonas was standing next to the hill man and explaining in painful detail what Festus was to accomplish. Festus nodded at Jonas' instruction. The store owner stepped back, "Alright Festus, throw the ball good and hard at the can on top of the crate," he said while adjusting his spectacles and leaning on his knees to get a good look at the deputy's pitching technique.

Festus held the ball tightly in his right hand and scrunched up his right eye in consecration. He leaned forward slightly before he leaned back with his left foot in the air, his right arm going in circles like a windmill, before he threw the ball.

The ball lifted into the air and right over the intended target. The action caused the growing crowed to laugh. Matt stopped the ball and gently tossed it back to Festus. "Try again, Festus," Jonas tried to encourage the deputy.

Again Festus wound up and this time he put more into the swing, so much he thought his arm was going come loose from his shoulder, but he threw the ball anyway. This time it hit the crate with a solid thud. Festus smiled, "I think I'm getting the hang of this here pitching thing," he smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Good! Keep trying," Jonas said as Matt tossed the ball back to the deputy.

Festus made a face, "I think I'd like to try batting the ball next," he mumbled while looking down at the ball in his hands.

"Okay, Festus let it fly!" Jonas thrust his balled up right hand in a stoushing movement as he watched Festus with fevered interest. Again Festus wound up and up came his leg just before the release - this time the left his hand and travelled straight toward Kitty and Doc who stood watching from the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. Doc saw the ball and grabbed Kitty moving her out of the way only to be hit himself right in th head. The doctor dropped to his knees and fell scrawled flat out on his back. He was out!

Kitty gasped, as did everyone on the street as they rushed over to the boardwalk to check on the doctor's condition. Matt and Festus cut through the crowd and knelt down next to Doc who was slowly coming to. "Doc?" Festus asked as he tried to help, with Matt's assistance to get Doc sitting up.

"What happen?" Doc asked as he held his aching head and spotted his hat and the baseball on the boardwalk. Instantly his eyes shifted to Festus who look terribly sorry, "I didn't mean to hit you, Doc."

Doc's eyes lifted to Jonas who was now standing in front of him, "If you let him pitch in that game, he'll kill everyone!" Doc growled as he tried to get his legs under him while still holding his head.

"Doc?" Kitty asked, "are you all right?" she took the doctor by the arm and guided him back into the Long Branch with Festus' assistance, where she could administer an ice cloth to the growing lump on the back of Doc's head. "I'll be just fine, if Jonas finds another pitcher," he scowled at the two men. Matt shrugged his shoulder, "I guess you better find another pitcher, Jonas," he stated and turned back to the street only to see several of the White Stockings pointing and laughing.

Matt pursed his lips in anger at the sight and grabbed Jonas by the arm, "Jonas, I saw the look on your face earlier. You know a pitcher, don't you?"

Jonas swallowed and nodded. Matt moved closer to the store owner who looked like he was ready to bolt. "Who?" Matt pressed.

Jonas looked down at his glove, "My brother in-law," he stated.

Matt rolled his eyes, "This is turning out to be a great day!" he stated. "How are you going to talk him into pitching?" He looked down at Jonas.

"I don't know, marshal. I really don't know," Jonas sighed. Matt looked over to the White Stockings who continued to laugh. He'd had enough and took on step in their direction before they scattered. Matt turned back to Jonas, "We'll go and see Thomas tomorrow," he stated. Jonas slowly nodded and felt a sense of doom beginning to engulf him, "Sure, marshal," he said clutching his catchers glove to his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc sat at the back table where Kitty usually did her books, "Doc this looks really sore," she said as she held a cloth filled with ice to his head.

"Looks sore? It feels sore!" he yelped and looked at Festus.

"Doc, I didn't mean to clobber ya!" Festus tried to state his innocence. "Mr. Jonas was telling me to this and that and I done one thang, and maybe not the other," the hill man's voice cracked. "I sure didn't mean ta hit ya with the ball, that's fer sure," he said as he tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets and turned to leave with his head hung low.

"Festus!" Doc barked at the deputy.

"Doc?" Festus slowly turned.

"I think you should continue to practice pitching. Just do it where people aren't around!" Doc grumbled.

Festus smiled slightly, "Ya think so, Doc?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise," Doc stated as he held the ice bundle to his head and watched the deputy leave. "It would be nice if everyone went through life with such a simple attitude," Doc sighed. Kitty tried to hide her smile as she went for more ice behind the bar.

"Miss Kitty?" Sam's voice was deep with concern.

"Yes," Kitty looked into the craggy but caring face of the barkeep.

"Do you think Dodge has a hope against those baseball players?" Sam asked.

"I honestly don't know. Mr. Jonas seems to think we can," Kitty said as she scooped out another cup of ice and placed it on a bar towel. Sam seemed puzzled. "What is it, Sam?" Kitty asked.

"I can't help but this we've pushed Jonas too much. I mean, there's only a few days between now and the game. I think he might need help," Sam stated.

"From who?" Kitty asked.

Sam smirked and pointed over to the doctor, "Doc is another person who knows something about baseball."

Kitty looked over to the doctor who was busy feeling the lump on his skull. "You have a point, Sam," Kitty smiled. "And it is partly Doc's fault we got into this mess, anyhow. I think he should be helping Jonas," she stated as she picked up the towel and walked back to the table where Doc was sitting.

Doc looked up at the saloon owner, "What?" he asked.

Kitty said nothing as she handed him the towel and sat down next to him.

"I've seen that look before and I don't like it," he tried to ignore Kitty.

"Doc, we think you should help Jonas," Kitty poked Doc in the shoulder to get his attention. He looked slowly in the direction of Kitty Russell. He was afraid to make eye contact as he could hear the same tone in her voice. "Why me?!" Doc got flustered.

"Partly because you are also responsible for this mess, and he needs help!" Kitty stated.

"Pshaw!" Doc squawked. "I had nothing to do with this," he tried to brush off the comment.

"Well, you certainly didn't say no," Kitty pointed out.

Doc's eyes slowly drifted to Kitty's. He knew deep down she was right, but he didn't want to get tied up in playing a game of baseball, "I'm too old to be running around a baseball diamond!" Doc barked.

"I didn't say anything about running around. I said Jonas needs help and he's trying to teach the men of Dodge how to play. You just have to help him do that," Kitty tried to convey. Doc made a face, and then slowly he stood up. He dropped the towel with the ice onto the table and picked up his black felt, placing it gingerly on his head. He winced, which caused Kitty to wince as well.

Slowly Doc shuffled to the door. Both Kitty and Sam watched the physician who walked like he was handed a death sentence, "Some friends you are," he grumbled as he pushed through the swing doors in search of Jonas and his misfit baseball team.

Sam looked over to Kitty who was shaking her head. The barkeep couldn't help but laugh.

Doc took his time following the voices of men laughing and cheering. Jonas must have taken them down toward the stream where there was enough of a clear area where no one should get hurt. Doc turned the corner and was Matt standing with his arms folded across his chest. He was watching something intensely. Doc saddled up to the marshal, "What's going on?" he said while brushing his hand across this grey moustache.

"Doc? How's the head?" Matt looked down at the doctor.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Doc grumbled as he tried to forget about the whole incident. Doc's attention was then drawn to what Matt was watching - Festus with the baseball bat. "Why I've never seen anything like it, and I hope I don't again!" Doc chirped. Festus held the bat tightly in his hands and as Jonas prepared to toss the ball in his direction.

Festus' stance was more of a forward crouch, and he waved the bat around in a circular motion while his behind wiggled back and forth. He looked like he was about to pounce onto something.

"Okay, Festus. Now remember what I told you," Jonas said as he lobbed the ball toward the deputy. Festus' motions sped up and he took a wild swing at the ball causing himself to spin around before falling over. Clearly Jonas was not impressed with the hill man, "Festus you didn't do what I said!" he shouted at Festus who was getting back to his feet.

"Cain't you throw the ball slower?" Festus barked back at the store owner.

"If I threw it any slower, I could just walk it over to you," Jonas retorted only to get a huff from Festus.

Doc looked over to Matt and back at the unfolding calamity, "I think Jonas had his hands full with Festus, let alone try to make a team out of these fellows," he waved his hand in a scanning motion to a group of town's folk who had volunteered their services. Most of the men where laughing at Festus while Jonas did his best to remain calm.

"How come you're here anyway, Doc?" Matt finally got curious.

Doc looked back at Matt, "Because Kitty made me," he grumbled. Matt bit his lip to hold back a laugh. He could just imagine the conversation that led up to this very minute. Matt could tell Doc was not amused and he chose not to say a word. He watched at Doc strolled over to Jonas' side, "Problems?" he looked at the store owner.

"I just can't get through to Festus how to bat," Jonas stated.

"I'm not surprised. Most of us can't get through to him most of the time," Doc chuckled.

"I heard that, Doc!" Festus yelled.

"Good! Maybe you do as Jonas tells you, then!" Doc barked back.

Jonas waited for Festus to get ready again then Doc stopped the two men, "I have an idea," he stated.

"Oh?" Jonas said.

"Watch this," Doc made Jonas wait. The doctor walked over to Festus, "You know Festus. Maybe you are just trying too hard to hit the ball the way Jonas is telling you." Festus was nodding in agreement.

"Now here's what you have to think about. Pretend that ball is Argonaut Modhercan's head!" Doc ticked his head. He could see Festus getting angry, "Argonaut Modhercan's head, huh?" the hill man's eye scrunched up, "All right Mr. Jonas, you throw me that thar ball!" he stated loudly and clearly. Doc quickly stepped out of the way as Jonas began to toss the ball at Festus.

Festus was ready, as the ball approached the look on his face changed into hate and with a mighty whack the ball lifted up into the air and was long gone down the street. Jonas stood watching the ball disappear. The store owner's mouth hung open. Doc ambled back to join the store owner, "Is that the result you were looking for?"

Jonas simply nodded. His eyes where still on the ball down the street. He shook himself, "Doc? How did you do that?" he looked at the doctor.

"Oh, it's a little hill people trick. Works like magic, don't it!" Doc smiled and patted Jonas on the shoulder, "Now let see what else we can do with this team of your's," Doc stated as both men began to talk baseball.


	13. Chapter 13

It was getting later in the day and Jonas seemed happy that the men seemed to be understanding the idea of how to hit the ball. However, he couldn't help think what they would do up against a real pitcher. All the more need to find someone, and hopefully not his brother-in-law. Festus still showed some potential.

"Jonas, don't you think we should wrap it up for the day?" Doc questioned as he watched the men practising swinging the bat. The doctor stood with his thumbs tucked into his black vest, and his trademark black felt hat pushed back slightly.

"I suppose you're right, Doc," Jonas nodded. "All right, men. That's all for today. We'll get back to it tomorrow. I'd like to thank each of you for your participation today," Jonas smiled as the men slowly dissipated. He could tell by watching some of them that they were enjoying their time as they walked way talking about ways to hit the ball.

"Festus. Could you gather the paraphernalia and bring it to my store?" Jonas asked the deputy who was still playing with the bat.

"The para-fa-what?" Festus looked at Jonas as the bat he held in his hand drop to the ground.

"The paraphernalia. The balls, the bat and the glove," Jonas waved his hand around at the scattered pieces of equipment.

"Oh, yeah, the equipment!" Festus smiled and nodded, "Sure thang, Mr. Jonas," he said as he began to pick up the balls, bat and glove.

Doc chuckled, "You know Jonas, this might work out all right after all. You really seem to know a thing or two about this game," he added as he walked with the store owner up the alley. Both men stopped as they caught sight of several White Stockings players, "I bet they were watching us," Jonas pointed as the men scattered and scurried out of the alley toward Front Street.

"Most likely," Doc added. "You have to admit, it must be a spectacle to these trained players to watch a bunch of ranch-hands and cowboys try to learn a game in several hours," Doc was trying to be sympathetic to Jonas' plight, and that fact that the store owner was also trying to do his best. It was a fine line.

"Maybe I'm in over my head. Maybe we should just concede to the White Stockings and let them be on their way..." Jonas stopped and looked back at Festus who was bringing up the rear with the equipment.

"Now wait one moment here," Doc stopped Jonas. "There's a lot of people relying on you, er, we us, to win this here game," Doc said.

"Us?" Jonas looked at the doctor oddly.

Doc nodded as he screwed his finger into his ear, "Yes, us," he looked sheepishly up to the store owner. "Kitty was right. I kinda got us into this, so I guess I should try and help us get out of it in a winning way," Doc mused.

"So your help back there was for real?" Jonas thumbed over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes. As real as I can make it, anyway. I don't know a whole lot about this game, but I sure know how to motivate people, he laughed at himself as he watched Festus juggling the equipment in his arms. Doc then sighed and turned to Jonas, "How about I buy you a drink?"

"Oh, that would be nice, Doc, but I guess I should spend some time at the store. I'm sure by now people are wanting a few things before I close for the night," Jonas smiled.

"Well, perhaps after supper, then," Doc nodded. "I think we should discuss this game of baseball a little," Doc stated.

"It seems like a good idea to me," Jonas watched Festus dropped the whole lot and the balls scattered. Both Doc and Jonas looked at each other and decided to vacate the alley before Festus noticed them. "I'll meet you after supper at the Long Branch, Doc," Jonas quickly left with Doc not too far behind. They could now hear Festus cursing up a blue storm as he gathered the balls and equipment again.

Jonas reached the store, just as his wife, Ellen did. "Wilbur, where have you been?" Ellen asked with a mix of concern and annoyance in her voice.

"Well," Jonas started, "you see," he floundered as he watched Ellen getting madder by the second. Doc stood on the boardwalk at the base of his stairs. He had to do something for the store owner before Ellen publicly flogged him for missing the afternoon of work in lieu of team practice.

"Er, Mrs. Jonas," Doc said tipping his hat slightly.

"Doc?" Ellen stepped passed her husband, "Wilbur isn't ill, is he?" she looked back at Jonas who was now holding his bowler hat in his hands near his chest. He looked like he was being sentenced for some horrible crime.

"No, Mrs. Jonas. There's nothing wrong with Wilbur," Doc assured her. "As a matter of fact," Doc began, "He was doing Dodge and it's citizens a great favour," Doc smiled. He could see Jonas rolling his eyes - he knew Ellen was still going angry, especially once the notion of her brother being involved with the team comes to light.

"He was doing what for Dodge?" Ellen looked back at her husband and then back at the doctor, waiting for Doc to continue.

"You see, Mrs. Jonas. A great deal of civic pride rests on your husband's shoulders, right now," Doc stated.

"It does?"

"Indeed. You see, there is a group of men in town who say that they can beat the citizens of Dodge in a baseball game," Doc came right out with it. Jonas cringed.

"Baseball!?" Ellen's voice rose slightly. She turned and looked at her husband, "You closed the store to play baseball?"

"Well, not exactly," Jonas tried to defend himself.

"No, Mrs. Jonas, Wilbur here is coaching the team," Doc tried to smile.

"Coaching the team? What team?" Ellen asked just as Festus came out of the alley, dropping the equipment again.

Ellen slowly turned to her husband, "Team?" she said while pointing to the deputy.

Jonas swallowed and slowly nodded.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ellen asked.

"No, well," Jonas stammered.

"Mrs. Jonas, you see this so very important," Doc interrupted.

Ellen looked back at Doc, "You are both crazy!" she said in a huff before walking across the road.

"Oh, dear," Jonas muttered.

"Jonas, once she finds out how important this is to Dodge, she'll come around," Doc offered.

"Maybe, but what will she think when the marshal and I pay Thomas a visit tomorrow to see if he will pitch for the team?" Jonas asked as his eyes stayed on Ellen. She walked to the marshal's office to see why Festus was playing baseball and not working.

"Matt will set her straight," Doc ticked his head. "See you after supper," he said as he turned.

"At this rate I might not get any supper," Jonas said as he watched Ellen enter the marshal's office. He could tell she was mad. It might just be a long night Jonas thought to himself before he quickly opened the store for a few waiting customers.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt stood from his desk, "Now, Mrs. Jonas, I can see you are upset with the fact that Jonas, er, Wilbur was coaching the baseball team, and not in the store," he said as he moved out from behind the desk to talk to Ellen.

"Are you all in on this craziness?" Ellen asked abruptly.

"Pardon?" Matt asked for clarification.

"Wilbur, Doc, Festus and you? Are you all in on this stilly notion of playing this baseball game?" Ellen asked.

Matt sighed, "I'm afraid you aren't understanding the full situation," Matt said.

"Oh? And just what is the situation?" Ellen crossed her arms. She was ready blow off some steam.

"Well, you see," Matt walked to the window and looked out, "This baseball game means to Dodge," Matt started.

"It's just a bunch of grown men who think they can out do themselves!" Ellen huffed.

"No, it's a little more than that," Matt continued. "You see there is a lot of civic pride resting on this game."

"The exact same words came out of Doc's mouth, more or less," Ellen stated.

"Did you consider your husband's pride as well?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean?" Ellen looked sharply at Matt.

"He's going to be coaching the mean of Dodge during that game. This means a great deal to him," Matt said in a soothing tone.

Ellen stopped at the little table at the centre of the office, "Oh," she paused in thought. "I guess it would be nice for Wilbur to win the game. After all he's been through over the last little while," she said slightly flustered and embarrassed by her own actions, she held her left hand to her cheek.

Matt stepped closer, "There's just one other thing," he said looking down at Ellen. Her eyes shot up at Matt, "And that would be?" she asked.

"Jonas, er, Wilbur hasn't found a pitcher, yet," Matt paused.

"A pitcher?""

"Someone who can really throw a baseball," Matt explained.

"Oh," Ellen looked down at the basket in her hand, before she looked back at Matt, "What will he do?"

Matt swallowed, "Well, Jonas, er, Wilbur, told me about one fellow he knows," Matt walked back to his desk.

"Well, why isn't he asking this fellow to pitch?" Ellen followed Matt.

"Well," Matt struggled for the right words, or something, "We'll be going to see this fellow tomorrow morning," Matt tried to smile.

"If it means Wilbur will have a good team, why not see this man now?" Ellen was getting excited.

"Mrs. Jonas. The man Wilbur has in mind in your brother," Matt came right out with the fact." Matt paused again, "I don't think Wilbur is crazy about the idea. As a matter of fact, I don't think Doc is either," he stated.

"Oh..." Ellen said as she deflated.

"Now, Mrs. Jonas, if you don't like the idea of Jonas, er Wilbur, and I paying Thomas a visit about this in the morning, you just let me know," Matt moved toward the store owner's wife. She was clearly perplexed.

Ellen looked back at Matt, "I'll talk to Wilbur. I know how those two don't see eye to eye, and with good reason. I'm sure I can talk Wilbur into it. You are right, though, marshal. They don't see eye to eye. Thomas has a fiery temper and I know he owes money. Oh, dear," Ellen stepped to the door. "I'm sorry I was such a bother, marshal," she said as she reached for the latch.

"Don't worry about it. You just make sure that Jonas, er Wilbur is still willing to play, okay?" he smiled.

Ellen nodded. Somehow as she stepped out onto the boardwalk, she realized that Matt had cleverly derailed her anger over the baseball game. Ellen smiled slightly as she slowly walked up the boardwalk and watched the store from the far side of the street. She could see Wilbur finishing up the book. With a deep breath of satisfaction and pride, Ellen stepped down and walked across the street.

Wilbur Jonas closed the ledger just as Ellen stepped into the store. Jonas froze, "Hello, Ellen," he gulped.

Ellen walked slowly across the floor and stopped in front of the service counter, "Do you really think you can coach this team to win?" she asked in a caring tone.

Jonas looked around to see if some had put Ellen up to a joke.

"Do you?" she repeated.

"I'm going to give it my very best," Jonas said nervously as he waited for Ellen to give him the dickens for so-called wasting the afternoon.

Ellen smiled, "I'm pleased to hear that, Wilbur," she finally smiled. "But are you sure you need Thomas?" she asked and sidestepped the counter to join Jonas.

Wilbur's face flushed, "Are you feeling well, dear?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! Now what can I do, to help you win this baseball game," she asked with flooding enthusiasm.

Wilbur smiled, weakly. "I guess that will come tomorrow when the marshal and I go out to see Thomas," he stated.

"If that lunk-headed brother of mine does anything to ruin this, I'll personally brand him with a hot iron!" Ellen growled at the prospects of what her wayward brother was capable of doing.

Jonas merely nodded. He didn't know what to think of the turn of events, but he wasn't going to spoil the euphoric feeling in the air by down playing the forthcoming game, instead, he decided to take advantage of the whole situation, "You know, dear," he gently took Ellen by the shoulders," Doc is helping me with the team and I told him I would join him after supper for a drink to talk things over," he smiled. His eyes twinkled.

"Oh, heavens! Supper," Ellen pulled way, "Yes! Supper has been ready, that's why I came for you. And yes, you and Doc need to talk about the game," she stated as she pulled Wilbur to the front doors. "Now you close up and come straight home," Ellen said as she left.

Jonas chuckled to himself as he ran his hand across the back of his neck. "That's my Ellen," he smiled as he turned the sign in the front door over to closed. Briskly he walked back and removed the cash box and ledger and locked them in the safe in the store room. As the grabbed his hat and jacket, he cupped his hand over the oil lamp and puffed, knocking out the flame. Swiftly he moved to the door and stepped out to the boardwalk and locked the door.

Doc stopped and watched as Jonas was about to go home, "You're still in one piece!"

Jonas chuckled, "And I'll be back for that drink and talk. Just after supper," he waved to Doc as he left. Doc shook his head, "I've seen a lot of things in my life, but I'd like to know how he took a woman scorned and is still able to have a few drinks, while smiling about it!" Doc chuckled and stepped down into the alley to cross over to the Long Branch, "I'll just have to ask about that, I guess," he mused.


	15. Chapter 15

Chuck Pearson swatted William Slater across the forearm, "Did you see the way that whiskered faced deputy was holding the bat?" he could hardly contain his laughter. Frank Warner watch on from the chair - he was laughing so hard he had to set his drink down for fear of spilling it down his front.

"Better yet, what was with this?" Slater tried to imitate Festus' stance and peculiar way of swinging at the base ball. Both men assumed the crouch and wiggled while laughing, causing Warner to laugh even harder.

Coach O'Connor entered their hotel room, "What the hell are you two doing?!" he pulled the stub of his cigar from his teeth while glaring at the two ball players before his eyes turned to Warner.

"Er, well," Pearson stammered.

"You see, Coach, we were watching the locals learn to play baseball, and this one feller has this stance," Slater began to crouch to show his coach Festus' move.

"I don't want to see that!" O'Connor barked. "You men are suppose to be getting ready for the game, not spying on the other "team", "O'Connor had to hold back his own laugh as the two men straightened and nodded in acknowledgement. Warner tried his best to stop laughing. He couldn't even look at the other two for fear he'd start up again.

"Well, coach, that other "team" has some interesting characters on it," Pearson added.

"Say, that do you think that little old guy said to whiskers to make him hit the ball the way he did? "I mean it went really far," Slater stopped to ask.

"Who? That runt of a doctor?" Warner asked.

"Yeah, him," Slater replied.

Coach O'Connor pulled the stub of the cigar from his teeth, "Do you men hear what you are say?"

"Huh?" Warner responded.

"The doctor said something to whiskers and he hit the ball?" Hell everyone hits a good ball now and again," O'Connor shook his head in dispar. "What do you think? The doctor said one of them voodoo sayings to him like they do with those snakes in a basket we've seen?"

Pearson and Slater pursed their lips in thought. Both men shrugged, "Maybe," said Slater. That quack looks like the type that would know stuff like that," he said.

"Well, if you are so bothered by what he may have said, go and ask him. And once you go, get on with baseball practice like everyone else!" O'Connor bellowed as the men scrambled to the door of the room.

Slater followed Pearson and Warner down the stairs and stopped them in the lobby of the hotel, "You really aren't going to ask the doctor that, are you?"

"Yeah, I am," Slater stated. "I just bet he has some strange indian knowhow that he can cast a spell on that deputy," he smiled maliciously.

"You are as nuts as the rest of the people in this town," Warner said as he moved passed the other two men. "Let me know what the doctor say, other than for you both to take a pill," he laughed and left the hotel.

"Strange indian knowhow?" Pearson asked.

"Come on, let's find that quack," Slater swatted Pearson across the upper arms as he moved to the front doors of the hotel.

"I sure hope you're right. We'll be the laugh of the White Stockings otherwise," Pearson said under his breath as he followed Slater out onto the boardwalk, in search of the town physician.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat at the usual table that he, Matt, Kitty and the others often sat at, sometimes for hours on end trying to solve one thing or another. Tonight's problem was the Dodge City baseball team. Doc turned the half-filled glass in his hand as he played with it on the green felt-covered table.

Kitty and Sam watched the doctor from behind the bar, "Sure looks like Doc has some deep thinking going on," Sam looked over to Kitty Russell.

"Yeah, I bet that he's thinking of this baseball game," Kitty smirked. "I almost feel bad that I got him into it the way I did," Kitty said with a tinge of remorse in her voice. That last as long as it took Wilbur Jonas to stride across the room and sit next to the doctor and then it looked like the two men were conspiring to rob a bank. Kitty twisted her mouth in though and looked over to Sam, "I guess we'd better serve some drinks t the two coaches of this team of ours," her voice was flat as she now knew that the two older men were digging in deep to win the baseball game.

Kitty circled out from behind the bar and walked over to the table, "Well, you two seem to be into a very deep conversation," Kitty said with a smile. Her eyes twinkled with good-natured mischief.

"Well, Kitty, this is very important," Doc quickly looked up from what he and Jonas were discussing.

"Oh, I see," she said flatly.

"Miss Kitty, we are talking about the baseball game and the team we're putting together," Jonas looked up at the saloon owner.

"Oh! Well, maybe the Long Branch can act as a sort of sponsor and offer you two a drink," Kitty smiled. She tried hard to not laugh. She felt that the amount of energy the two men were putting out on the game was somewhat funny. Even more-so the strange alliance these men had forged over the summer.

Doc looked up again, "Drinks? Say, now that is a solid plan!" he patted the table with his palm. Jonas wasn't sure how to take the comment and then chose just to ignore it as he launched back into his plan for the baseball game. Doc slowly got back into the conversation after he watched Kitty leave for the drinks.

Slater and Pearson stood at the swing-doors of the saloon. Pearson nudged Salter, "There's the quack now with that other old coot," he smiled.

"And just how are you going to ask the doctor what he said?" Pearson asked Slater.

"Well, we'll act really friendly and buy them a few drinks. Sooner or later one of them will let us know what the secret is," Salter laughed.

"Uh, sure," Pearson rolled his eyes as they entered the saloon.


	16. Chapter 16

Slater and Pearson walked slowly toward the table where Doc and Jonas sat, "Mind if we join you?" Pearson asked as he smiled.

Doc and Jonas exchanged glances, "I guess not," both Doc and Jonas recognized the men from the alley.

Pearson and Slater eased themselves into their chairs opposite the two men, "Seems to be a chill in the air tonight," Slater said as he watch Doc and Jonas who weren't actually acting as a greeting party.

"You men want something?" Jonas came right out and said it.

"Who? Us?" Slater looked at Pearson and back to Jonas.

"Yes, you two. We saw you in the alley during our team try-out," Jonas added.

"Well, we can't deny that," Pearson added. "After all there isn't much for us to do in this town of your's," he half laughed.

"Yeah, when does the excitement start?" Slater joked.

"Any given night, this late in the year, this is all the excitement there is," Doc stated.

Slater leaned forward and placed his elbow on the table, "So you think you have a team, then, huh?" He watched Doc and Jonas exchange looks.

"We will have a team come Friday," Jonas looked at the two men over his spectacles.

Both Pearson and Slater restrained themselves from laughing out loud, "We're sure you will," Pearson sputtered.

"I have a question, though," Slater put his index finger into the air to make sure that everyone around the table was paying attention and they were. "You said something to that whiskered faced deputy and he seemed ti hit the ball better. We're just curious what that was," he looked Doc hard in the eyes.

Doc fidgeted in his chair and then leaned forward resting both his arms, crossed onto the table, "Why in thunder would you think I would tell you anything like that?!" he sternly asked. The whole room heard him and the room grew quite.

Kitty nudged Sam on the arm and the two stood behind the bar. Sam was ready at a moment's notice to get Matt or Festus.

"Hey, now! It was only a friendly question! I'm just interested on how it works," Slater smiled as he held his hands in the air in front of himself as defence.

"I guess you'll have to wait until Friday to find out," Doc countered with Jonas nodding in agreement.

Both Pearson and Slater pursed their lips in thought, "Well, if you want to play that way," Slater said as he nudged Pearson and thumbed toward the door, "so can we," he sneered.

Jonas stood, "Gentlemen, you already have a vast advantage over us, so we will be damned to give any tiny little secret way!" his face was red and Doc tried to pull him back to his seat.

"You are all a bunch of kooks!" Pearson laughed as he followed Slater to the door.

Kitty watched as Doc tried to calm Jonas down. The store owner had taken three steps after the two baseball players, "We have to beat them now," Jonas grumbled as he took his seat. Kitty was quick to fill their glasses, "You boys all right over here?"

Doc nodded yes, "Thanks Kitty." The doctor winked at the saloon owner for the drinks she had just delivered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pearson stood next to Slater on the boardwalk outside the saloon, "Well. That worked really good there, Will," he cuffed his teammate across the shoulder.

"Shut up will you!" Slater barked, "You were pretty useless in there, by the way," he growled.

"Well, I didn't see you open your pocket book to get the drinks going, either," Pearson gruffly stated.

"Ah, shut up," Slater added as he stepped off the boardwalk in search of another saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas sipped on his drink as he tried to calm down. Finally he set his half emptied glass down on the table and turned to Doc, "Just what did you say to Festus to make him hit the ball that way?"

Doc chuckled, "Remember the run in Festus had with those hill folks that was led by that odd one named Argonaut Modhercan?"

Jonas frowned, I think I remember something about it," he looked at Doc but still failed to understand the connection.

Doc leaned toward Jonas and whispered, "You see, Festus can't stand that Modhercan, and all I said was for him to focus on the ball like it was him, and he bashed that ball right down the road!" Doc laughed out loud. His third drink was catching up to him.

Jonas thought for a moment, "Doc, I have a plan!" he clicked his fingers with glee.

Doc stopped laughing when he realized Jonas wasn't kidding, "Huh?"

"Doc, if we could motivate all the men on the team the same way with code words, so that each time they are at bat we could say something and it would enrage them enough to do what Festus did!" he looked at Doc.

"You're crazy!" Doc scoffed as he ran his hand over his moustache before he took another drink. His eyes slowly drifted back to the store owner who was now playing with his glass, "You're serious, aren't you?" Doc asked.

Jonas looked over to Doc, "It was a crazy idea," he said in a quiet tone.

Doc leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand, "You know, it might just work if we could find out just what sets them off," Doc said as he referred to the Dodge City baseball team members. "If we took each man aside and asked them what really got them mad we could make those codes, like you said," Doc twisted his lips in thought.

"We don't have much time," Jonas reminded the doctor.

"Right. You go with Matt in the morning out to Brooks place and I will meet with each of the men and talk to them about this. As much as we think we can beat the White Stockings on skill alone, I think we'd better have a back-up plan," Doc stated with a glimmer in his eyes.

Kitty and Sam remained watching the two men, "I don't know about you, Sam, but I things just got a whole lot more serious," she looked up to the craggy faced barkeep.

"Maybe we should let the marshal know what happened," Sam spoke in a hushed voice. Kitty nodded, "If Matt comes in later, I'll mention it to him. Just what do you think those two are up to now?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Miss Kitty," Sam spoke.

"I see a look on Doc's face that usually means he's up to something," Kitty continued to watch the doctor and the store owner as they continue to plan and plot their way to victory.


	17. Chapter 17

Hank Miller had just finished trussing the last buckle on the rig of Wilbur Jonas' wagon when the store owner entered the livery stable coral. "It's all ready for you Jonas," Hank said and handed the reins over to the yawing mercantile proprietor. Jonas nodded and apologized for yawing though his thanks.

"Well it is early, even for you. Where are you headed anyway?" Hank mused and asked before he spotted the marshal scrolling across the street in his direction. Hank didn't get his answer.

"Jonas," Matt greeted the store owner while he pulled Buck from his stall and climbed up onto the buckskin horse. "Are you sure you are up for this?" Matt looked back at Jonas who rested his elbows on his knees and looked at the reins in his hands. Jonas slowly looked up at the marshal. "Whether I'm ready or not, this has to be done," Jonas' voice was firm and to the point.

Hank's curiosity was eating at him, "Well, whatever you are both up to, it sounds like you need a little luck," he smiled and craggy face creased at every weathered wrinkle.

"You might say that," Jonas said, almost in a monotone.

Hank's attempt at getting the men to say what they were doing still didn't work. Instead, Matt nudge Buck with his spurs and Jonas flicked his reins as the two men left the stable and then Dodge.

Hank watched as he stood at the door. He slowly pulled his old beat-up hat off and drew his forearm across his brow.

"Hank, have you got Popcorn ready?" Doc asked as he ambled along the boardwalk toward the stable.

"Oh, shoot, sorry Doc," Hank said as he scurried into the livery stable to ready Doc's buggy. Doc drew his hand across his moustache as he wondered why Hank hadn't hitched up his buggy, but then he remembered this morning was the meeting of Jonas and Brooks. Doc ticked his head, "I sure hope things work out," he said as he pressed on toward his buggy and climbed in just as Hank finished with the last buckle.

"If I don't get back before Matt, tell him I've gone out to see Tom and Lisa O'Brien. They are expecting their third child today," Doc as he looked from Hank to his rigens before giving them a quick flick.

"Sure thing Doc. But do you know when the marshal and Mr. Jonas will be back?" Hank asked.

"Nope. I hope it doesn't take all day. I know this baby won't and Jonas has more team practice planned," Doc ticked his head and continued on his way.

"Team practice?" Hank muttered to himself. "Seems like all everyone wants to talk about these days, is base ball!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't give a damn about your baseball game!" Thomas Brooks said from his porch with his shot gun in hand and levelled at no one in particular. Just its presence gave enough pause. "I told you this was a bad idea," Jonas mumbled to Matt.

"Look," Matt looked back over his shoulder, "Brooks owes you money and you need a pitcher, I'm sure I can barter something out of him," Matt tried to set Wilbur Jonas' mind at ease. Jonas sighed, "Sure thing, marshal," his voice lacked any emotion or interest in the conversation.

Matt frowned and knew how Jonas felt. Slowly he moved closer to the porch and Brooks followed him with the gun. "Now, Brooks, this can go two ways. You put the gun down and come into Dodge where we can talk through some negotiations, or I forcibly make you to go. And I will because right now you are breaking the law and you owe Jonas money," Matt stepped a little closer, but off to the side.

Brooks watched both men. Jonas remained near the end of the wagon where he stood. He wasn't particularly paying much attention to Matt's overtures toward his brother-in-law. In fact he felt the marshal was wasting his breath on the hardheaded Brooks. "He'll never bye it," Jonas played with a latch on the back of the wagon as he spoke.

"I'm telling you marshal," Brooks brought back the hammer on the shot gun," I am not going to Dodge!" he bellowed.

Jonas looked up just as Matt lunged at Brooks who was now waving the gun around. Jonas' eyes widened as he realized that he was in line of fire and he quickly jumped to take cover when a shot ran out.

Matt tackled Brooks and threw a punch at the man, knocking his backwards and to the porch floor. Matt stood and pulled the gun out of Brooks' hands. "Get on your feet," Matt growled. His anger turned to worry when he heard Jonas groaning from behind the wagon. With a huff, Matt pulled Brooks to his feet and shoved him down the stairs and over to the wagon.

Wilbur Jonas lay on his side while holding his left arm to his backside and left thigh, "Jonas?" Matt knelt down and adjusted his hat.

"Son of a," Jonas stopped short of completing the sentence.

Matt carefully moved Jonas' hand and noted a dozen red spots bleeding through his trousers, "You all right?"

Jonas looked up at Matt and over to Brooks, "Does this look all right to you?" he said sarcastically.

Matt bit his lip to try not to smile at Jonas' statement, but show more compassion for his plight, "I bet it hurts like hell," Matt said.

"You're getting warmer," Jonas said as he placed his head back down on the ground and groaned.

"Let's get you into the wagon and back to Dodge for Doc to have a look at you," Matt said has he assisted Jonas to a sitting position. The strain on the mercantile owner's face almost made Matt cringe. "Give me a hand," Matt ordered Brooks who stood in shock.

"I really didn't mean to shoot anyone," he said as he assisted Jonas to his feet. Jonas glared at him and flexed his jowls. He chose not to say a word until later. As Matt and Brooks helped Jonas into the back of the wagon, Jonas moaned. "Easy does it," Matt encouraged. "That's alright for you to say," Jonas looked up at Matt; his face red with pain and dripping with sweat. Matt patted Jonas on the shin and moved to get his horse.

"Brooks, you drive that wagon," Matt pointed at the seat of the buck-board. Sheepishly Thomas Brooks passed the side of the side of the wagon and looked down at Jonas. The store owner's eyes were clamped shut, as he tried to handle the pain in his backside and thigh.

Slowly Brooks climbed onto the seat and flicked the reins to follow Matt back to Dodge. His mind raced with what he'd tell the marshal, Jonas and Ellen. A looming sense of dread began to consume him to the point that he considered bolting for it. However, Matt kept a close eye on Brooks thinking he'd tty something, but not at further expense to Jonas or the town of Dodge.


	18. Chapter 18

Festus strutted across Front Street from the jail house, in search of a free drink at the Long Branch Saloon. His usual simple demeanor had him humming and making his familiar trumpet-like sounds. He could already taste the cold beer that he was going to sweet talk Miss Kitty out of.

As the deputy reached the boardwalk in front of the general store, his attention was drawn down the street to the buckboard and Matt who rounded the corner. The hill man knew Matt and Jonas had gone out to see Thomas Brooks and he recognized Brooks as the driver of the wagon. But he didn't see Jonas. Festus squared himself to the scene, "Matthew?" he saw the look on the marshal's face.

"Festus get Doc," Matt ordered. Festus scrambled up the stairs and pushed open the door.

Festus called for the doctor, but there was no answer. The deputy stepped out onto the little landing. "Matthew, ole Doc ain't up here!"

Matt growled, "Go find him and quick. Jonas has been shot," he said stepping down from Buck and lashing the reins around the hitching post. Festus' mouth dropped open, "Is it bad?"

"Festus, just find Doc," Matt said pulling Brooks down from the wagon and walking him toward the jail. Festus paused and wondered what was going on. His curiosity got the better of him and he approached the wagon to hear Jonas moaning, "Mr. Jonas?"

"Festus, have you found Doc yet?" the store owner has tears of pain in his eyes.

"I'm right on it," Festus winked and scurried over to the Long Branch, where he figured the doctor was whiling away some time over a coffee and newspaper.

Festus' spurs could be heard from inside the saloon. Kitty looked up from her table as she watched the hill man burst through the swing-doors, "Is Doc here, Miss Kitty?" he asked as his eyes scanned the room.

Kitty slowly stood, "No. Why?" her voice held worry.

"Looks like Mr. Jonas got himself shot," Festus quickly stated without explanation and began to leave.

"Jonas shot?" Sam repeated as he and Kitty moved to the door and followed Festus out to the street, "I have to find ole Doc!"

Kitty moved toward the wagon, followed by Sam and Festus. By ow, Jonas was flat on his back and had his right arm over his eyes. "Mr. Jonas?" Kitty said over the side of the wagon.

"Has Festus found Doc yet?" Jonas asked without moving his arm from his face.

"Not yet, he's looking for him right now," Kitty said as she shooed Festus way in search of the doctor. Jonas groaned as he heard the large gangling spurs move up the street with Festus bellowing out for Doc - it would only mean, that anyone in Dodge that had nothing to do would stand out on the street and watch his humiliation. Kitty patted Jonas on the shoulder as added comfort, but it did little for the store owner at the moment.

Several Chicago White Stockings stepped out of Del Monico's to see what the fuss was all about. They remained on the walk in front of the restaurant and watched as the event unfolded. The mocked Festus as the hill man raced by in search of the doctor.

Matt had locked Brooks away and rejoined Jonas at the wagon, "What is Festus doing?" he asked Kitty as they watched the deputy zigzag across the street looking for Doc.

"I sent him after Doc," Kitty said.

"Well, where is he?" Matt asked.

Kitty and Sam both shrugged. Jonas caught their expression out of the crook in his elbow and groaned again.

Matt drew a breath, Sam, lets get Jonas up to Doc's. At least he'll be a little more comfortable," Matt stated.

"No I won't," Jonas said through his arm which remained across his eyes. Matt twisted his mouth in thought and knew getting Jonas out of the wagon and up to the office was going to hurt him, but he had little choice. "We can't leave you in the wagon, Jonas," Matt said in a caring voice.

By now several White Stockings had made their way across the street, "Got a problem, marshal?" Pearson asked sarcastically.

"It's none of your business," Matt snapped at the ball play who was now peering over the side of the wagon. "Sure looks like it might be. Isn't he your team coach?" Pearson almost laughed.

Matt took two stepped toward the ball player who retreated equally as quick. "It's hard to win a baseball game without a coach!" Pearson snorted as he rejoined his team mates.

Again Jonas groaned.

Matt leaned over the side of the buckboard and looked down at Wilbur Jonas. He pursed his lips in thought. Maybe it would be better to leave the store owner where he was until Doc assessed him - wherever Doc might be.

Kitty looked up and pointed to Matt as Festus strut past the White Stocking who laughed at the deputy. Festus stopped and exchanged words and soon several White Stocking team members had circled the deputy.

Matt cursed under his breath and quickly walked across the street, "Alright, break it up," Matt ordered.

"You know fuzz-face, you have a big mouth," Carl Dodds sneered.

"Wall ifin you're feeling all froggy, why not jump on?" Festus taunted.

Matt pulled Festus aside, "Go and find Doc. Now!" he barked at the hill man. Festus slowly backed away as for his boss' request and continued his search for Doc.

"I want you men to get back to your hotel or somewhere else in Dodge. I don't want to see you standing here in ten minutes, it that clear?" Matt snarled.

The White Stockings grumbled to themselves and slowly moved up the street.

Festus entered the livery stable and saw that Doc's buggy was gone, "Doc...now where in thunder are you?" Festus asked out loud.

"Right behind you and ready to run yo over if you don't move," Doc said as he pulled Popcorn to a halt. "Why are you look for me anyway?" Doc said as he handed his reins to Hank Miller.

"Jonas got himself shot!" Festus blurted out.

"Jonas!? Shot?!" Doc starred at the deputy who merely nodded. Doc grabbed his medical bag from the floor of his buggy. "Where is he?"

"Out here in the wagon," Festus took long strides to keep up with Doc as the older man hustled up the street to the wagon where Kitty, Matt and Sam stood. As the doctor approached, he could see the blood on Jonas' rump and thigh, "Good heavens!" Doc exclaimed. "What happened?" he asked as he carefully climbed up into the back of the wagon next to Jonas.

"That jack-assed brother-in-law is what happened!" Jonas stated as he pulled his arm from his face.

Doc ticked his head, "Well, I suppose in some ways you were lucky, and others not so much," he said placing his hand firmly on Jonas' shoulder. "Lets get you up to my office," he patted Jonas and gave Matt, Festus and Sam a nod to move the store owner.

"Easy now," Doc said as he grit his teeth imagining how painful the shot gun wound was. Jonas moaned, "Oh, for the love of God," he yelped, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Doc stood with Kitty on the boardwalk and watched the men help Jonas to his office. "What happened?"

Kitty shrugged, "At this point Doc, your guess is as good as mine," she said.

"Well, let's go help Jonas," Doc sighed as he ticked his head and walked to the stairs.

"Doc?" Kitty stopped him.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"This will be the end of the baseball game, won't it?" Kitty asked.

Doc nodded, "I think so," he said.

Kitty looked down at the boardwalk, "Poor Jonas. He's tried so hard to make a team out of this bunch."

Doc nodded and sighed, "Maybe there will be another time," he said before starting back up the stairs. Kitty nodded, "Maybe..."


	19. Chapter 19

Docs pulled his spectacles off and folded the arms as he began to place them in the metal case he kept in his vest pocket. "Well, Jonas. As bad as it might feel for you right now, you are very lucky," Doc added as he assisted Jonas to a slight sitting position on the examination table.

"Lucky? Ha!" Jonas scoffed. "If I were so lucky, Thomas would move out of Dodge," Jonas's voice trailed off.

Doc walked to his desk and sat in his chair. He was thinking about the baseball game, "Jonas, we have to talk," Doc said as he eyes lifted to the store owner's.

"About what? Thomas?" Jonas struggled to sit up further.

"No. Something more important," Doc stated, as he drew his hand across his moustache. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Jonas that he didn't want him aggravating the buckshot wounds by getting back involved with the Dodge City baseball Team. Jonas studied the doctor's face, "What is it Doc?" he began to wonder if any of the wounds were going to cause complications down the road.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought and then looked Jonas in the eye, "It's about the baseball game," he came right to the point.

"What about the baseball game?" Jonas pushed himself further up and grit his teeth as he did so as a ripple of pain carried across his wounded rump and thigh.

Doc stood and walked toward the little wood stove just inside the door of his office, "I can't let you get any more involved in the game. Not in your current condition," the doctor said.

Jonas flexed his jowls, "I see," he said curtly.

Doc turned and faced Jonas, "Well, look at you! You can hardly move. And further more, every time you do move, you are damaging more of yourself!" Doc tried to reason.

Jonas drew a deep breath and stepped down from the examination table. It caused him great pain, but he did it anyway. Slowly he walked to the door of the office and rested his hand on the door knob. "Doc, thank you for your care and removal of the buckshot. And thank you for thinking of me at this time, but I will be damned if I can't coach those men into a team," he said with a tone Doc had only heard a few times and it wasn't one to be reckoned with.

"Jonas, please listen to me..." Doc tried to persuade him otherwise. "You are going to hurt yourself, worse than you are already," he tried to explain.

"Doc, if I don't get to be involved with this game, it won't matter. I've invested my soul into this game so far. I know we can win," Jonas swallowed. He tried to hide his emotions, but he was tired and hurting.

Doc sighted, "I see," he again drew his hand across his moustache before he stuffed both his hands down deep into his trouser pockets. His eyes held Jonas at the door. "What can I do to help?" Doc asked - his voice was caring and tender.

Jonas smiled and almost laughed, "You really will let me do this and help?"

Doc nodded and he could see layers of tension lift off Jonas' shoulders. "Let's go somewhere for a drink," Jonas said.

"I'll ask Kitty to supply you with a pillow," Doc pointed to Jonas' injury causing the store owner to chuckle. Doc followed the store owner to the door and just like a father afraid that his child was going to be hurt, Doc cautioned Jonas was he made his way down to street level.

Once at the boardwalk, Jonas looked down Front Street to the jail house, "I wonder what the marshal has in store for that thick-headed brother-in-law of mine," he ticked his head as he turned and gingerly limped toward the Long Branch Saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood with his arms folded across his chest as he stared through the iron bars at Thomas Brooks.

Brooks sat quietly at first, until he started to think and then blamed Matt and Jonas for everything in the first place, "I wouldn't have shot that spineless brother-in-law if you and he didn't come out to bother me," Brooks stood and clutched the bars. "Hell will freeze over before he gets another red cent from me!" he blurted out.

I'll tell you one more time, Brooks, we were not coming out to get any money from you," Matt growled. "You know Wilbur has enough going against you that you might see time in a federal prison," Matt added.

Brooks shook with rage, "That weasel! It would be just like him!" Brooks added.

"Ifin yer askin' me, you must have Mr. Jonas confused with yerself," Festus added as he nonchalantly played with the checker pieces on the board at the table in the centre of the room.

Brooks shook the bars hard, "You shut your mouth, Festus. I know you are in on this!" Brooks' face was red with anger.

Matt sighed, "Festus has nothing to do with this. I'll give you your options once again," Matt lowered his arms to his hips.

Brooks huffed and looked out the bars of the jail cell, "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" he muttered.

"Move here, I'd say," Festus added while continuing to poke at the checker pieces. Matt frowned at his deputy's comment.

"You either pay Jonas the money and move out of Dodge, or you take some pitching lesson to play the game and then move out of Dodge," Matt stated. "Oh, and if yo don't agree to one or the other, I'll see that you stay behind bars, and that Wilbur draws up some charges toward you..." Matt played his cards.

Brooks laughed, "You idiots and this baseball game..." He huffed and returned to his cot. Slowly he lowered himself down, "Looks like either way, I am to leave Dodge," he muttered to himself.

"Yup," Matt said and turned toward his desk. "You just let me know which option it will be," he lowered himself into his chair and began to sort through the day's mail.

Brooks rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his meaty hands together, "Pitching lessons for a baseball team. What has this world come to?" he asked himself. However, as he weighed the options, leaving Dodge one way or another was in his best interest. If he pitched in the game, he would get out of paying his brother-in-law and avoid potential prison time. Then the thought why he'd agree to pitch and just pay Jonas the money. "Nope, he isn't getting a dime from me," Brooks stated.

Brooks stood up and walked to the jail cell door, "Marshal, I've made up my mind," he stated in a clear voice. Matt stood, and sauntered toward the holding cells, "And that decision would be?"

"I'll pitch for the baseball team and leave," Brooks grumbled.

Festus leapt from his chair, "Ho-ray!" the hill man cheered. "Can I go tell Mr. Jonas?!" Festus begged.

Matt rolled his eyes and finally looked at Festus, "Yes, Festus. Please go and tell Jonas," he barely had the words out of his mouth before Festus scrambled to the door and left. Matt shook his head as he removed the keys from the peg and unlocked the cell door. "I'll go with you to pitching practice," Matt took Brooks by the upper arm.


	20. Chapter 20

Doc, Matt and Jonas watched Brooks throw a few balls - his speed was good, and accuracy wasn't too bad, but his attitude was miserable. Festus was unequivocally the opposite when it came to catching the ball.

Doc looked over to Jonas who was visibly uncomfortable - standing or sitting, and wondered how he managed to put up with Thomas Brooks as long as he had. And then there was poor Ellen Jonas - Brooks' sister. Doc looked back a Brooks, "What a rotten fink," he muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, Doc?" Matt nudged the doctor with his elbow. Doc denied saying anything, "Nope." Matt made a face before returning his attention to Brooks. A light smile curled the marshal's lips as he had actually heard Doc.

Jonas limped toward a barrel and eased himself down onto the top. "You have to throw it better," he said with force to Thomas Brooks. Brooks turned toward his brother-in-law, "I will throw it at you if you don't shut our mouth," Brooks growled.

Matt stood and walked over to Brooks. The marshal's presence shut Brooks up. "I think we've all had enough pitching practice for one day, Jonas," Matt stated. Festus stood up and agreed. The hill man pulled the baseball glove off his hand and blew onto it trying to relieve the sting caused by the force of the ball Brooks was throwing. The deputy kept his eyes on Brooks, Matt, Doc and Jonas, just the same.

Jonas looked over to Doc, "Did you get a chance to talk to any of the men about our code words?"

Doc shook his head no, "I guess if we are still planning on that strategy, we've better do that soon," Doc suggested. Jonas nodded, "Yeah...soon," he groaned as he stood.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright for the game tomorrow?" Matt asked the store owner.

"I'll be at the game. Don't you worry about me," Jonas said as he limped toward the alley that led to Front Street.

"One stubborn cuss, isn't he?" Matt said to Doc with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not sure stubborn is the right word. More like vulnerable and wanting to prove something to himself," Doc ticked his head as he followed Jonas. Matt stood watching the doctor as Festus brought Brooks over to the marshal. "Jist what do you want me to do with him," Festus' tone was somewhat chastising.

"Lock him up for the night," Matt said out flat.

"What the hell are you locking me up for!?" Brooks struggled to free himself from the deputy's grip.

"If we didn't lock you up, you'd make a break for it as soon as we turn our backs. You are pitching in that baseball game tomorrow whether you want to or not," Matt glared at Thomas Brooks.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. Get this stupid game out of my hair and all of you too. I don't know what I was thinking when I moved here," Brooks grumbled.

"You were thinkin' of yer sister and Mr. Jonas. And," Festus pulled Brooks tighter," what a good store owner he is and all the money he makes..." Festus eyes narrowed at Brooks.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Let go of me," Brooks grumbled and struggled some more. "Festus. Lock him up," Matt saw the look on Brooks' face when Festus confronted him.

"You are all a bunch of idiots! You'll never beat a professional baseball team!" Brooks continued to yell at Matt as Festus led him along the alley toward the jail house.

Matt sighed, "He might be right," he said as hew looked over to Doc who had stopped long enough to witness Brooks' outbreak. "Could be. I guess we just won't know until it is all said and done tomorrow," C=Doc concluded and turned to look for Jonas to continue with their plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well into the afternoon when Doc finally found Newly O'Brien. The part time deputy and gunsmith was still somewhat reluctant to play in the baseball game, "Newly we need younger players. A lot is riding on this game," Doc urged and hoped that his plea would work.

"I don't know, Doc. I know Jonas has his heart set on this, but you know as well as I do we will likely loose the game and it seems like we are just setting ourselves up for failure and even more-so, Jonas a big platter of disappointment," Newly reasoned.

"Well, there is that," Doc said as he screwed his index finger into his ear. "But you have to admit, you haven't seen so many people in Dodge this excited about something," Doc added.

"I suppose not," Newly said as he stood on the boardwalk outside of his small shop. "Alright. I'll play the game," he smiled at the doctor.

Doc smiled back, "Good. We might just have a chance!" the doctor said as he patted newly on the shoulder, "Jonas and I have a plan," Doc said as he followed O'Brien into this shop.

"Oh?" Newly wasn't sure he wanted to hear what the two men had cooked up, but if it was going to help the team at a chance of winning, he'd invest the amount of time and listen to the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc looked at his gold pocket watch and adjusted the face to the lamp - the hands read nine-twenty in the evening. The doctor yawned as he closed the case and slipped the watch back into his vest pocket, "How are you holding up, Jonas?" he asked the store owner.

Jonas looked over to the doctor after he finished with the list for the team, "I hurt," he said as he also fought off a yawn. Doc nodded, "I bet you do," the doctor's tone was caring.

"Well, I think we have a team, and nearly anyone who was willing to consider a code word, has one," Jonas said as he handed his note pad over to the doctor. Doc was too tired to pull his glasses back out of his pocket so he held the pad at arms length to read the names, "The White Stockings will surely wonder what we're up to," Doc chuckled.

"Well, I guess we'll know tomorrow," Jonas groaned as he stood, "See you in the morning, Doc," the store owner limped to the door of the Long Branch and left.

Kitty Russell stepped to the table where Doc remained seated, "Can I buy you a night-cap?" she asked as she took the seat next to the doctor. "You bet," he smiled. The doctor's eyes didn't leave the swing doors - clearly he was deep in thought about the baseball game and the physical condition of Wilbur Jonas.


	21. Chapter 21

Dodge City was a buzz of excitement as the scheduled Friday baseball game grew nearer. Towns' folk hung banners of all colours on buildings, over the street and around just about every lamp pole was adorned. Kitty Russell stood in the doorway of the Long Branch as she watched Sam Noonan finish with the banner she had for the saloon. "That's just perfect," she smiled at sam as he stepped down off the wooden ladder and looked up at the red and white cloth that swooped down from the balcony.

Their admiration was briefly interrupted by the town doctor as he stepped into the room and looked at Kitty and Sam, "Getting into the spirit, I see," Doc smiled.

"Well, I just wanted the place to look cheerful. Whether we win or not," Kitty said as she walked to the back of the bar. Sam followed and continued to dry the many glasses that he'd washed earlier.

"Well, the whole town sure has caught on the growing excitement. I can't tell you when I last saw such goings on," Doc said as he ambled toward the bar and leaned on it.

"How do you think we're going to do?" Kitty leaned over the back of the bar and rested her chin on her hand.

Doc shrugged, "I don't honestly know. I know we are going to give it the best shot we can. It's all that we can do. I know Jonas thinks we can beat the White Stockings," Doc stated.

"I hope for Jonas' sake, and ours, we win," Kitty said as she pushed herself off from the bar and opened one of her ledgers to look at the next order.

"I guess we'll know in a few hours time," Sam stated as he looked at the clock on the wall at the end of the bar. Both Kitty and Doc looked over to the clock before they exchanged glances.

Kitty closed the book and sighed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting nervous," Kitty added.

"Me too," Doc chimed in. "And me," Sam added. Almost as if on cue, Wilbur Jonas appeared in the doorway of the saloon. He didn't speak a word as he moved slowly to the bar while holding his hip.

"How you are feeling today, Jonas?" Doc asked.

Jonas' intense blue eyes shifted to the doctor, "I think I'm going to be sick," he said in a hushed voice as he parked himself at the bar.

"Nerves, huh?" Doc asked as he winked at Kitty to get Jonas a drink. Jonas nodded to Doc's question.

"How's the other," Doc didn't want to pry about Jonas' injury?

Jonas sighed, "It kept me up most of the night. Thanks for asking," he looked at Doc and then to Kitty who slid the glass across the bar toward the store owner. "Oh, thank you, Miss Kitty," he looked relived to see the drink which was gone in one swallow. Doc's eyebrows rose to his hairline - he'd never seen Jonas take a drink like that.

Kitty pursed her lips, trying not to snicker at the look on Doc's face. "Would you like another drink, Mr. Jonas?" she quickly changed facial expressions.

"Oh, I don't know," Jonas stammered and felt slightly embarrassed.

"It's on the house," Kitty said as she poured more whiskey into the empty glass. "Thank you, Miss kitty," Jonas said again. This time he'd take his time with the spirits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coach O'Connor chewed on the stump of his cigar, "I can't wait to get out of this town," he said as he looked down at Front Street from his hotel room. "It is beginning to give me the willies," he stated as he looked back over his shoulder toward the hand-full of White Stocking baseball players who stood and sat across the room.

"You aren't the only one, Coach," Pearson said.

"I checked with the engineer and he said that the locomotive is ready to go, so as soon as we beat this bunch of cowpunchers, we'll leave this hel-hole," O'Connor said with a strange smile on his face. "I'll love to see the sad looks on their faces as we roll out of here later today," he laughed.

Pearson balled up his right hand and pounded into his left palm, "I can't wait to rub the whiskers off the smug deputy," he growled.

"Now, boys, I don't want this to turn into a melee," O'Connor warned. "I think once you whip them, you'll feel better. I know I sure will. This will be like leading calves to slaughter," he laughed and poured himself a half glass of whiskey from the decanter from the table next to the window. O'Connor watched citizens of Dodge continue to decorate the street and buildings. A slight uneasiness swept over him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus Haggen walked briskly back to the jail house and found matt sitting in his chair at the office, "Wall, Matthew, we got the baseball ruby all set up, just like Mr. Jonas asked," he smiled as he poured himself a cup of three-hour old coffee.

"The baseball 'ruby'?" Matt looked up at the hill man.

"Yeah. That's what the ground is called where the game is played," Festus explained.

"Are you sure it isn't called a diamond?" Matt countered as he stood.

Festus twisted his mouth in thought, "Could be," he said while still thinking. Matt smiled, "I'm heading over to the Long Branch. I'll be back as soon as I know when the official start of the game is," he said as he plucked his hat off the wooden peg near the door.

"I want to see the looks on those White Stockings' faces when we rub their noses into it," Festus said to no one in particular as he focussed himself for the game.

Matt's left eyebrow rose, "Well, you have to beat them first, Festus," he said as he opened the door.

Festus slowly looked over to the marshal, "On my great-uncle Willy Herkel's grave, I'll give it every thing I can to do jist that, Matthew," a slow smile crept over the hill man's face.

Matt drew a breath. He wondered what was going to be left of his town once the game was over and the dust settled.


	22. Chapter 22

The volunteer fire brigade, and part time musicians began their way down Front Street. Throngs of people lined the route and cheers as the band marched by toward the baseball field. Doc and Jonas stood on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch Saloon, "Looks like our time has come," Doc said as he slowly looked over to the store owner.

Jonas nodded, "I hope this is over soon," the store owner said softly as he eyes held the band. Jonas' mind was racing with strategy as well a reaching deep for prayers to help make the team win. It would be short of a miracle if Dodge won and he knew it.

Slowly Doc and Jonas stepped down. If anyone was watching, they would have thought the men were on their way to a funeral or worse their execution. Both men were oblivious to the sights and sounds around them. The crowds cheered wildly as the White Stocking players left their hotel and made their way to the playing field.

The end was in sight. Jonas felt a dryness in his throat. Slowly he looked over to Doc who just stared forward. Several hundred people from far and wide had come to witness the game. Cheers lifted as each of the White Stocking players raised their clenched hands in the air waving them as if they had already won.

Festus, Newly, Burke and Matt stood off to the side. "Wall them yahoos, might look a tad flashy, but we have grit," Festus grumbled.

Doc and Jonas finally reached the field. Jonas' mouth dropped open - never in his wildest dreams did he expect such a crowd. His heart was pounding and he went white. "You okay, Jonas?" Doc asked as he noticed his friend's strange appearance. Jonas just slowly nodded.

Coach O'Connor trudged across the field, "We need an umpire," he growled.

Matt was quick to step over to make sure that everything was all right when he saw the look on O'Connor's face.

"Well," Jonas stammered as he looked around for someone who might do, "I guess it will have to be you, Doc," his eyes rested on the doctor.

"Me?!" Doc squelched.

"You are the only one, other then me who knows the fame," Jonas stated. Doc's shoulders sagged. "Fine," he grumbled and began to walk to the pitcher's mound. Suddenly he stopped, "Jonas. Don't for get the..." he wanted to say the word code. "You know," he tried to indicate with a writing motion.

Jonas laughed, "Don't worry Doc," he smiled as he watched the doctor take his place. The game was about to begin.

Thomas Brooks stood on the pitcher's mound. He scowled at Jacob Bromwell who waved the baseball bat back and forth, "Are you going to throw the ball or make love to it?" Bromwell yelled impatiently.

Brooks' eyebrows knotted together in anger, "You want the ball have it!" he bellowed as he wound up and threw the ball.

Bromwell swung and almost screwed himself into the ground. "Strike one!" Doc yelled and the crowd cheered as Newly caught the ball and held it.

Chuck Pearson looked over to Carl Dodds and Bert Wilson. Both men looked back and shrugged. Their attention was drawn back to Brooks as he struck Bromwell out. And Nicholson. And Mann. All of a sudden the Dodge baseball team was at bat.

Doc watched from the mound next to William Dixon. Newly was the first one to bat for the Dodge team. The young deputy leaned into the swing. Dixon wound up and threw the ball which sail straight past Newly. The gunsmith shook his head.

Jonas narrowed his eyes, "Newly, remember Festus!" he yelled.

Newly hunched down and waited for the next ball. As Dixon threw the ball, Newly thought of his code word - "Festus" and he swatted at the ball. The ball lifted into the air and Newly laughed!

Festus was asking Jonas why he was being called, and Jonas was trying to tell Newly to run to the first base and to let Festus know he meant nothing.

As the ball dropped to the ground, Newly finally made his way to the first base and even second as encouraged by Jonas, Doc and the crowd.

Chuck Pearson's eyes grew dark with anger. He felt his team should be well ahead of the cowboys. He twisted his mouth in thought.

The next man up for Dodge was Festus Haggen. The deputy hunched over and wiggled his bottom as he had done in batting practice.

Dixon wound up and released the ball just as Jonas yelled out "Modhercan".

Festus tensed up and hit the ball so hard the jacket split and the ball fell in three pieces. Newly set out for home base while Festus stood gawking at the shattered ball. Finally it dawned on him to run and that he did! Festus had almost caught up to Newly by the time they had reached home base.

It appeared to be that the afternoon was going to be a long one.

Suddenly the game had reached the sixth and final inning that was agreed upon. The score was now ten to nine for the Dodge team and Jonas' code seemed to have worked. The final batter was up was - Chuck Pearson.

Newly limped over to Wilbur Jonas, "Mr. Jonas, I don't think I can play anymore," he said looking down at his torn trousers and bleeding knee.

Jonas sighed and nodded, "I have to find another catcher," he patted Newly on the shoulder thanking him for his efforts. Jonas limped over and the only men who looked like they were still in the game were Matt and Festus.

"I need one of you to catch," Jonas said.

Matt and Festus exchanged looks, "I'll do it," Festus said as he pulled himself up from the bench.

Kitty watched on with trepidation.

Festus hunched down into the catcher's area. There was a White Stocking player on the second base and there were two out. This was the final play.

Jonas tensed as he watched his brother-in-law prepare to throw the ball. Brooks wound up and threw the baseball. With a single whack, the ball was hit. Matt charged after it and after one bounce he hurdled the ball toward the home base.

Festus watched the ball approach and he caught it just as the White Stocking player from second base ploughed into him. Suddenly a mob formed around the home base and men where pushing and shoving. The Whiter Stockings where already in victory mode and cheering loudly while the Dodge folks booed them.

Doc, Jonas and Matt pulled and pushed their way though the throng of men that covered the action at the home plate. Under the pile was Festus Haggen. He was curled up, and yet some how managed to keep his foot on the home base plate.

Once everyone was peeled away and the deputy was exposed, Jonas looked down at Festus who slowly opened his eyes, "Mr. Jonas. I figure you'd be likin' to keep this here baseball," he said as he slowly sat up and handed the ball to Jonas that he had clutched to his chest in the baseball glove he so wanted to try.

A realization rang out. Dodge had won the baseball game! Louder cheers rose from the crowd as the word spread. The members of the White Stockings retreated unnoticed as the town celebrated a victory and the coach - Wilbur Jonas.

Kitty threw opened the doors of the Long Branch as the crowd moved in to celebrate. In the background could be heard the whistle of the locomotive as it was ready to move out of town.

Wilbur Jonas and Doc Adams stood looking at each other. Then they broke into laughs, "I can't believe we beat them!" Doc laughed.

"To be perfectly honest, Doc. Me neither. And I'll add I'll never do this again!" Festus limped by, "Wall ifin ya do, warn me so I can get out of town," he grumbled as he held his rump. Both Doc and Jonas laughed.

Festus parked himself next to Matt, "I didn't even get to give that big mouth Pearson a farewell goodbye," he grumbled.

Matt smiled, "I don't think you need to worry about that, Festus. The look on their faces when they lost was enough," Matt patted his deputy friend on the shoulder.

Thomas Brooks looked into the room of the Long Branch, "I guess that is that," he grumbled to himself and turned directly into his sister's way.

"I heard you beat the White Stockings," she said.

"I guess I helped," Brooks muttered.

"I'm glad. I guess you'll be leaving now," Ellen asked.

"And glad of it," Brooks stated.

Ellen nodded, "Take care of yourself," she offered in a sisterly way. Brooks nodded and was off. Ellen turned and saw Wilbur at the door of the saloon, "You did it!" she smiled and hugged Jonas. "We did it," he smiled back as pulled Ellen into the saloon for the celebration.

The victory over the Chicago White Stockings would be one that was talked about for years to follow. No other professional baseball team came to Dodge City, and with reason - word spread that they has a good coach and a team that had heart.


End file.
